Périgrination sur la toile
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Parfois, il y a des rencontres que l'on fait grâce à internet. Quelques fois, celles-ci débutent mal avec de l'incompréhension, souvent elles se révèlent bénéfiques. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes apportent du plus à l'existence. [UA]
1. Connectez-vous

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je poste un MinAlba (ô surprise !). Oui, je sais, vous en avez marre, mais je n'y peux rien. Je veux remercier ma copine **Shiro** parce que c'est elle qui m'a poussé à l'écrire, alors que je traversais une période difficile et de grande précarité niveau inspiration.

L'envie d'écrire m'avait quitté. Elle m'a gentiment proposé de me faire un OS sur mon couple chouchou, puis je me suis prêtée au jeu, et de là est né un défi _MinAlba_. Merci ma Shiro d'être présente et d'écouter mes larmoiements :3

Je te dédicace spécialement ce texte. Je tiens à dire que Fanfiction m'a permis de rencontrer des nanas super qui sont devenues de vraies amies, pour ça je ne regrette absolument pas de m'être inscrite :)

Avant de pleurnicher comme une madeleine (en fait non j'ai un cœur de pierre), je vous laisse en compagnie de Mimiche et d'Albichou. Ce défi est basé sur les **rencontres virtuelles** , la chanson _Pomme C_ de Callogero (chanteur fantastique) m'a inspiré.

Au départ cette fic ne devait être qu'un OS. A l'arrivée elle comporte 8 chapitres.

Bonne lecture, et gros bisous ma Shiro !

Peri

* * *

~OoOOoOoOOoO~

 **Pérégrination sur la toile**

~OoOOoOoOOoO~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Connectez-vous**

.

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur son canapé. Cette fin d'après-midi s'annonçait des plus torrides, vu la température extérieure. Il rabattit sa longue chevelure derrière son épaule en épluchant son courrier. Facture, facture et facture. Rien de bien folichon en somme.

Un souffle d'air léger fit danser ses mèches azures à l'ombre de son intérieur frais. Albafica profita de ce courant pour fermer les yeux et apprécier cette caresse aérienne. C'était tellement rare et court. Aussitôt la chaleur l'envahit de nouveau. Décidément, il fallait remédier à la moiteur qui l'envahissait. Après sa journée de travail, le jeune homme alla se prélasser sous une douche revigorante. Inutile de se sécher les cheveux, la chaleur se chargerait de cette tâche. L'homme d'allure svelte se dirigea devant son écran d'ordinateur, un verre de limonade dans la main. Machinalement il naviguait de site en site comme bien souvent. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du forum dédié à l'art qu'il fréquentait. En effet, Albafica vouait une passion sans nom pour la peinture, la photographie en général. C'était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Depuis peu, il avait même osé publier quelques uns de ses clichés sur la toile du net, se confrontant aux jugements les plus variés. Il participait aussi à la vie du forum en discutant avec les autres membres, il fit d'ailleurs une rencontre amicale des plus intéressantes d'un dénommé Dégel qui vivait en France. Tout ça pour dire, que notre ami adorait parler d'art en général. Ses amis du quotidien ne partageaient pas les mêmes loisirs, ainsi, Albafica pouvait s'adonner à l'échange entre connaisseurs et amateurs.

Il surfait de discussion en discussion et vit un topic intéressant sur la subjectivité des œuvres contemporaines. Plusieurs habitués donnaient leurs points de vues, lui aussi pour le coup. Le jeune homme délaissa sa discussion pour aller se préparer à dîner puis se mit à table. Il revint plusieurs heures plus tard et découvrit que le nombre de réponses avait considérablement augmenté. Quelques personnes se répondaient dans la bonne humeur, puis le ton monta avec l'arrivée de nouveaux participants. Albafica n'aimait pas les conflits, là sur son écran, il vit que plusieurs messages s'en prenaient à son ami Dégel. Aussitôt, il rédigea un commentaire afin de venir en aide à son camarade.

Les messages en question l'insultaient de « monsieur je-sais-tout », de « pédant-pompeux » et autres joyeusetés. Les attaques gratuites, Albafica les détestait : c'est si facile de se mettre à plusieurs pour démonter une seule personne. Evidemment, l'effet fut instantané : à son tour il se fit alpaguer sans ménagement. Malgré les propos polis, en résultait une méchanceté dans le ton. Avec son ami virtuel, le jeune homme réussit à ramener le calme sur le topic. Cependant, un récalcitrant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille apparemment et continuait d'intervenir de manière virulente.

Au fur et à mesure de la nuit, les participants se déconnectaient – notamment Dégel – en laissant Albafica seul avec cet internaute mécontent. Bien que haïssant les conflits, le jeune homme ne se laissait pas faire. Personne ne lui marchait sur les pieds en faisant preuve d'autant d'autosuffisance et de condescendance que ce membre. Son sang fusionnait carrément dans ses veines, l'échauffant et l'énervant au passage. Plus il trouvait des arguments pour remettre à sa place cet importun, plus l'autre répliquait avec intelligence et mépris. Albafica le voyait bien dans le style de message qu'il lui était envoyé. Bref, ce fut ulcéré au plus haut point que le bleuté alla se coucher, en essayant d'oublier ce malotru.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout se déroula le plus normalement du monde à son travail puis à la sortie en compagnie de Shion et de Manigoldo, ses amis les plus proches. Ils dînèrent ensemble et terminèrent dans un bar. Albafica ne se connecta pas.

Par contre, le surlendemain, il reçut un message de Dégel sur sa messagerie instantanée qui lui apprenait que le ronchon de la veille était revenu en force sur le forum. Non content de semer la zizanie, il avait pollué plusieurs sujets ouverts par Albafica, histoire de se venger. Effectivement, après vérification, l'impoli avait trollé beaucoup des ses discussions précédentes. A chaque fois, le même pseudo revenait : « _GriffonNorge_ ». Aucun doute, l'individu le prit en grippe. Et dans la foulée, le jeune homme sentait ses neurones s'effriter au fil des découvertes.

Albafica souffla bruyamment, se leva de son siège et vaqua à ses occupations. Seulement il ne pouvait oublier cet énergumène qui tentait de le pousser à bout – avec succès.

Pourquoi cet individu quel qu'il fût, s'amusait à le titiller de la sorte ?

Avec ses grands airs prétentieux, il remettait en place chaque intervention du jeune féru de peinture. Ce Griffon-machin-chose s'évertuait à le casser vis-à-vis de ses dires ou réflexions. Trop ce fut trop, d'une impulsion, Albafica se rassit devant son poste et décida d'envoyer un message bien senti à l'intention du troll.

« _GriffonNorge,_

 _Je ne vous salue pas, puisque visiblement vous vous amusez à descendre tous les topics que j'ai crée au fil de ces derniers mois. Sachez que je réside sur ce forum depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, et que je n'ai jamais vu de mauvaise ambiance comme vous instaurez._

 _Si cela vous a déplu que je réplique à vos attaques sur mon ami Dégel, qui entre parenthèse est un fin connaisseur d'art, j'en suis fort attristé. Mais s'en prendre à un contre plusieurs n'est pas équitable. D'autant plus que votre ton condescendant a fortement agacé les autres membres du site._

 _Je vous prierais à l'avenir de modérer vos interventions et vos propos et de traiter les gens ici avec respect. Chose dont vous semblez dépourvu._

 _Je vous laisse à votre méditation. Si vous n'avez que ça à faire de votre temps libre que de propager la discorde, grand bien vous fasse mais hors de ce site, merci._

 _Crimson Cascade (1)._ »

Content de s'être libéré, Albafica ferma la fenêtre en tapant dans ses mains. Une bonne chose de faite comme on dit.

* * *

Au cours de la soirée, il vit une alerte sur sa boîte mail qui l'informait d'un message privé sur son profil, plus un commentaire concernant une de ses publications photographiques. Perplexe, le jeune homme cliqua sans perdre de temps. Sans grand étonnement, le nouveau lui adressait un message et un avis sur sa dernière œuvre mise en ligne.

« _Cher Crimson Cascade,_

 _Je ne vous connais pas, mais je suppose au vu de votre comportement paranoïaque que vous avez probablement de gros problèmes d'estime de vous. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous sentez attaqué, selon vos propos. Nous sommes sur un site public il me semble, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'exprimer mes opinions, désolé que celles-ci ne correspondent pas aux vôtres étriquées._

 _Votre ami est peut être un expert en matière d'art, mais je me permets de vous dire que moi aussi. Si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, cela nous regardait nous. Vous n'aviez pas à vous en mêler. Je rajouterais que je n'ai manqué de respect envers personne, encore une fois vous prenez la mouche un peu trop facilement._

 _Veillez d'abord à recadrer vos humeurs défaillantes avant de donner des leçons de savoir vivre aux autres. De plus, votre ancienneté ne vous autorise pas tous les droits ni privilèges. Je dis ce que je pense et ce, dans un langage courtois. Essayez à l'avenir de ne pas tout prendre mal, sinon votre irritabilité ne fera que de s'accentuer._

 _Au plaisir,_

 _GriffonNorge._ »

Les yeux exorbités, Albafica regardait sans le voir, le message de cet odieux personnage.

Oh ! C'est lui qui foutait la merde, excusez du peu ! Pas le contraire. Le pompon fut décroché quand il tomba sur le commentaire tout en délicatesse de cet être méprisant.

« _GriffonNorge : Et c'est ceci que vous appelez un soleil couchant ? Cela aurait pu être beau si votre cadrage n'était pas approximatif. De plus, l'arrière plan est un peu flou, vous n'avez pas dû utiliser le bon objectif. Je suis désolé, mais cette photographie, n'importe quel débutant pourrait la réaliser. J'espère que vous vous améliorerez, après tout, vous êtes ici pour progresser._ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le bleuté se rongeait les ongles en signe de rage. Rage, carrément. Quel autre terme employer ?

Il se rognait les phanères avec force en maudissant ce pet-sec de malheur ! Qu'il aille pourrir un autre site !

Après mûres réflexions, Albafica décida de laisser courir et de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de cet individu.

~~Oo0oO~~

A l'autre bout du continent, plus exactement dans les contrées glacées de Norvège, devant son écran, un homme ricanait en tournant sur son fauteuil de bureau. Recadrer ce minaudier était délectable au possible, il partait au quart de tour. Surtout son ton mielleux l'avait insupporté comme pas deux. Le troll en question fut interrompu dans la saveur de sa vengeance par la voix douce mais posée de son compagnon.

— Minos, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour être de si bonne humeur ?

— Mais rien enfin ! s'ingénia le menteur en tournant pour faire face au nouvel arrivé.

— Je te connais par cœur… Depuis plusieurs jours tu ne décroches pas de ton site là ! Tu y fais quoi ?

— Rien. Je parle d'art avec des autres personnes. Pourquoi tu y vois du mal ?

— Probablement parce que cela fait tellement d'années que nous vivons ensemble, que j'anticipe tes plans à l'avance. Et là, tu as ta mine des grands jours. Alors, j'attends…

Minos souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, mais son ami croisa ses bras et le toisa en retour de ses cristaux limpides.

— Rune… _Mitt_ _hjerte (2)_ , tu me fais de la peine vraiment.

— J'attends…

— Bon puisque tu y tiens ! Je me suis pris la tête avec un péteux, voilà ! Alors pour le remettre à sa place, je lui ai fait comprendre qui était le maître. Satisfait ?

Rune cligna des paupières plusieurs fois de suite pour traduire son incompréhension.

— Non mais c'est pour ça que tu passes tes soirées sur cet ordinateur de malheur !? Pour chicaner avec quelqu'un ! Je sais bien que tu adores chercher la petite bête mais là tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin. Viens donc m'aider à éplucher et laver la salade, au moins tu feras quelque chose de constructif.

Résigné, le sacripant feignit d'obéir en pestant et en faisant exprès de détériorer la salade pour que son compagnon termine seul la préparation du dîner. Tout le long du repas, il se réjouit de son petit effet sur la personne de cet internaute prétentieux. Lui et ses leçons de morale à huit couronnes le révulsaient comme jamais. D'autant plus, que son ami n'était pas mieux en la matière, à eux deux, ils se croyaient les meilleurs critiques artistiques du site. Non mais ! Et puis quoi encore ? Minos n'était pas habitué à se taire et rester dans l'ombre des autres. Au contraire, il fallait que lui aussi ramène sa science et ses répliques cinglantes agrémentées d'acide sulfurique.

Tout le restant de la soirée, l'argenté pianota sur son ordinateur en espérant une réponse à laquelle il pourrait donner suite, histoire de pimenter sa nuit. Son concubin quant à lui, se retira dans sa chambre pour lire – surtout pour ne plus l'entendre ronchonner devant son écran.

* * *

Au bout de deux ou trois jours sans nouvelle et guidé par une soif de querelle, Minos se connecta sur le forum. Il y vit incontinent la présence de ce _Crimson Cascade_ en grand débat avec d'autres membres. Encore une fois, il étalait son savoir et cela hérissait les poils du troll comme l'appelaient les participants permanents. En ce moment, il débattait sur « la passion des artistes ». Le fauteur de trouble voulait s'amuser un peu, alors il balança dans la conversation une petite pique dont il avait le secret, histoire de corser l'affaire. Entre deux messages, il écrivit :

« _Si encore tu pouvais te qualifier d'artiste, cela serait compréhensible mais vu ton travail exposé ici, tu n'es qu'un amateur du dimanche. Redescends sur Terre cinq secondes, tu verras la banalité de ton don._ »

Tout d'abord, son attaque ne se remarqua pas. Puis, un membre y prêta de l'attention et lui répondit, ce qui entraina un effet boule de neige. Plusieurs messages lui furent adressés sans que le principal visé ne se manifeste. Cependant, il était bel et bien connecté, donc forcément il avait vu les gentilles attentions de Minos.

Un peu déçu, ce dernier se lassa et abandonna la discussion. Même s'il réussit à semer la zizanie, cela ne l'amusa pas autant que la veillée dernière. L'argenté se laissa aller au fond de son siège en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque et en soupirant profondément. Peut être que l'autre sortira de sa tanière au bout d'une traque virtuelle bien menée…

~~Oo0oO~~

En Grèce, Albafica crépitait de colère. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas insulter son ordinateur. Car il l'avait bien vu ce _GriffonNorge_ avec son attaque gratuite voire méchante. De la pure méchanceté, voilà ce qu'il envoyait. Et sans raison de surcroît.

Pourquoi ce troll des bacs à sable venait polluer ce forum tout à coup ? Encore pire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait le photographe amateur pour cible ?

Juste parce qu'il l'avait remis à sa place la première fois ?

Tout ça n'était pas une raison valable, pensa-t-il. Apparemment, cet homme aimait tout simplement provoquer les autres et instaurer une mauvaise ambiance. Il devait sûrement être mauvais comme une teigne, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Le jeune homme continua d'intervenir comme avant en ignorant ce nouveau membre, il finira bien par se lasser et passer à autre chose.

Fort heureusement, ce vaurien de la toile était parti, Albafica put discuter en toute convivialité avec Dégel et d'autres personnes dans un climat plus détendu. D'ailleurs son ami l'encourageait depuis quelques temps à publier une de ses œuvres. C'était une chose de poster des photographies, mais s'en était une autre de le faire avec un dessin ou une peinture. Car son travail était plus personnel, il y mettait un peu de lui malgré tout. Sa nature discrète ne l'incitait pas à déballer quelque chose d'aussi intime, alors pour l'instant, le bleuté tergiversait en ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'exposer aux remarques ne devait pas être facile à encaisser, même si sur le site les avis ne se révélaient pas malveillants. Timide dans l'âme, le jeune homme se tâtait encore.

* * *

La vie quotidienne poursuivit son cours entre travail, loisirs, obligations familiales et sorties. Albafica eut une période d'activité intensive qui ne lui laissa pas une minute. Sa participation au forum d'art se fit plus rare, voire inexistante. Il restait toutefois en contact avec Dégel avec qui il parlait au téléphone assez souvent. Puis, un jour il osa. Il publia un de ses dessins scannés en tremblant, le cœur battant. Cette excitation toute nouvelle, le perturba mais lui plut. Sentir les frissons vibrer dans son ventre était comme une veillée de Noël lorsqu'on est enfant. La chaleur l'envahit, plein d'appréhension, Albafica attendait la peur accrochée à lui que quelqu'un se manifeste – en bien si possible.

Dégel ne se fit pas prier, il rédigea un avis élogieux mais franc en pointant aussi les défauts de la peinture. Un autre membre émit son opinion en étant dithyrambique, ce qui soulagea notre héros. Cette liesse fut de courte durée, puisque dans la foulée un commentaire s'inscrivit à son tour, un peu moins flatteur. En effet, _GriffonNorge_ fit son apparition au grand dam d'Albafica. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci fut très, très critique.

« _GriffonNorge : je vois qu'on atteint les limites du genre abstrait avec ta peinture. Les lignes de ton paysage sont floues, ce qui gâche ton dessin. On dirait que tu as bâclé pour le peindre le plus vite possible. Pardon de te dire ça mais cela reste grossier. Travaille les détails s'il te plait, ta peinture n'en sera que meilleure._ »

Albafica tripotait sa souris comme pour déverser sa hargne dessus. Cet individu l'insupportait fortement. Incommensurablement même.

Comment réagir ? Là, résidait le mystère. Répliquer et attiser la haine de ce personnage ou l'ignorer afin de lui montrer son dédain ?

De toute manière, sa quiétude était perdue, autant mettre un terme à cette guerre absurde. Dans la foulée, le peintre en herbe écrivit une réponse bien salée – dans la mesure de la courtoisie tout de même.

« _Crimson Cascade : je te remercie pour ton avis constructif, tu éclaires ma journée. Quant à mes lignes floues, cela est fait exprès, j'ai voulu donner un effet mais je doute que tu aies saisi une quelconque nuance. Et dernière chose : je ne poste pas un dessin ou peinture sans l'avoir fignolé, donc il est terminé._

 _Sur ce, bonne continuation ici ou ailleurs._ »

La tension à son paroxysme, c'est-à-dire avoisinant les dix neuf, Albafica essayait de se calmer et de reprendre le cours normal de sa respiration. Seulement, quelques minutes après, une alerte lui indiqua qu'il avait un message dans sa boîte. Avec appréhension, il alla regarder pour tomber sur un pseudonyme bien connu… Cet hurluberlu ne le lâchait pas non de non !

Ce fut la mine crispée que le jeune homme lut :

« _GriffonNorge : tu ne prends pas les remarques constructives aussi bien que tu as l'air de le sous-entendre dans tes interventions. Je crois bien que tu es vexé, mais sache qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Et pour ta gouverne : je n'ai pas vu d'effet de style parce que soit il n'y en a pas ou alors tu ne sais pas les créer, ce qui à mon avis et la seule hypothèse possible. Je t'en prie, bonne continuation à toi aussi (mais ne va pas ailleurs, conseil d'ami)._ »

Inspirer, expirer puis inspirer… Albafica rivait ses yeux injectés de sang sur cet énergumène qui le taclait à chaque fois en beauté. Plus exactement, sur l'avatar qui trônait sur son satané foutu profil !

Comme dirait Dégel : « inutile de s'emporter, cela n'amène que des évènements fâcheux, mieux vaut réfléchir que d'agir dans la précipitation du moment ». Suivant le conseil de son ami, Albafica en resta là, ne voulant pas entrer dans une guère puérile. Et puis sa nature n'était pas querelleuse pour un sou, il préférait nettement agir à tête reposée. Ce Griffon-machin-bidule finira bien par partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

~~Oo0oO~~

De son côté, Minos s'amusait de plus en plus sur ce site. Ce n'était pas un _geek_ ou un passionné d'informatique, mais il aimait bien trainer sur ce forum. Lui aussi avait fait une belle rencontre virtuelle en la personne d'Eaque, internaute et amateur d'art. D'art et de quolibets, soyons francs. Ce jeune homme plaisantait assez souvent et possédait un humour sarcastique comme le norvégien. Par contre, il vivait assez loin, à Katmandou pour être précis. Ils se parlaient souvent par Webcam mais sans pouvoir se voir en « vrai ». Qu'importait, l'amitié n'a pas de frontière et les deux hommes le prouvaient parfaitement. Ils écumaient les topics, les discussions, donnaient leurs avis et apprenaient à connaître les autres membres. Ainsi, ils se fondaient dans la masse plus facilement.

A sa grande surprise, l'argenté commençait de se faire apprécier de quelques uns des participants. Lui et Eaque mettaient de la bonne humeur en ne se prenant pas au sérieux. Les gens venaient lui parler plus souvent et lui demandaient même son avis sur leurs dessins. Toujours égal à sa personnalité directe, Minos ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, cependant on pouvait lui reconnaître comme qualité sa justesse. Quand il aimait une œuvre, il le disait clairement, au contraire quand elle lui déplaisait, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Ses commentaires étaient toujours constructifs, les amateurs repartaient avec une opinion précise de leurs travails.

* * *

Dans la vie quotidienne, Rune son compagnon s'agaçait un tant soit peu de cette nouvelle lubie.

Des lubies, ça Minos en avait pas mal. Notamment celle de chercher des noises et des poux sur les têtes des chauves. Ces temps-ci, il passait ses soirées rivé sur son écran à papoter sur ce site grotesque, donnant son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi. Heureusement que le samedi Minos sortait son concubin au restaurant ou au théâtre parce que sinon, la disette sévirait dans le lit conjugal.

En tout les cas, notre troll se prit à son propre jeu… Au début, il atterrit par hasard parmi la foule de passionnés de peinture et de sculpture. Pour se divertir, il avait attaqué certains, notamment ce pompeux français. Son ami était venu en renfort à grand coup de phrases toutes faites et de pédantisme. Ce qui amusa fortement notre homme. Bien sûr, Minos contre attaqua de ses plus belles piques et l'autre répliqua instantanément. Quelque chose exacerba la curiosité de l'argenté, ce duel pimentait ses interventions. De fil en aiguille, il se surprit à attendre les réponses de ce _Crimson Cascade_ juste pour le piquer au vif – et se moquer de ses réactions trop vives.

Comme le principal concerné ne montrait pas le bout de son nez, Minos continuait tout de même de papoter avec les gens, notamment Eaque. Ils ignoraient superbement Dégel qui paraissait imbus de sa petite personne. Le nouveau venu oublia presque le profil de ce Crimson en s'impliquant dans la vie du forum.

Les semaines passèrent et Minos acquit une petite réputation assez sympathique. Quand un nouveau arrivait, c'était lui qui se chargeait de l'accueillir avec ses remarques bien senties. Les autres savaient maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté pure, seulement une taquinerie. Certes piquante mais taquinerie tout de même. Il détenait des points de popularité en se faisant apprécier avec son sale caractère de cochon.

(suite...)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Variété de roses rouges rares.

(2) Mitt hjerte : mon cœur.


	2. Petits clashs entre amis

**Chapitre 2**

 **Petits clashs entre amis**

.

La routine battait son plein pour Albafica, sa participation sur le forum se fit très rare au grand dam de Dégel. Notre peintre en herbe ne venait plus sur le net, alors par souci, un soir, le français lui envoya un message.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apprenant la débâcle qui sévissait sur son site de prédilection !

Dégel lui apprit que ce fameux _GriffonNorge_ et son acolyte, avaient réussi à renverser la tendance et se faire apprécier des autres membres. Impensable selon Albafica.

Comment cet être horripilant pouvait être estimé maintenant ?

Quelle sombre magie avait-il employé ?

Curieux malgré tout, il se connecta pour vérifier de lui-même… Fort et de constater que son ami avait eu raison. En lisant les messages et les sujets divers et variés, le jeune homme s'étouffa plus d'une fois avec sa salive. Presque partout l'on voyait ce pseudonyme commenter et plaisanter avec les autres participants. Il était devenu populaire à l'inverse du grec qui se faisait oublier malgré lui.

Tout le monde ne parlait plus qu'à ce personnage intriguant qui d'ailleurs semblait plus poli avec les autres et surtout plus qu'au début. Albafica décida de montrer le bout de son nez en revenant sur le forum, d'abord en lisant des sujets qu'il avait loupé, puis en reprenant contact avec certains membres. Certains étaient partis, d'autres revenus, ce qui n'empêcha pas notre ami de réinvestir le terrain. Peu à peu, il se réappropriait sa place.

Dégel fut heureux de le retrouver, ils échangeaient leurs avis sur les topics comme avant. Quelques membres reprenaient contact avec notre héros, pour son plus grand soulagement, car au fil des conversations, ils étaient devenus des amis. On lui demanda même de publier de nouvelles œuvres pour voir son évolution. Encouragé par son acolyte de toujours, Albafica se laissa tenter quelques jours plus tard.

Sa dernière peinture eut un franc succès au sein de sa communauté. Ragaillardi par son retour, le grec reprenait confiance en lui. Ce qui se concrétisa par une présence quasi quotidienne. Le calme était au rendez-vous et surtout, la plénitude…

* * *

Plénitude qui ne durera sans doute pas, car derrière son écran, tel un _stalker_ sans limite, _GriffonNorge_ veillait sur son territoire. Parfaitement : territoire. Le site devint son terrain de jeu grandeur nature, son petit empire à lui. Avec son camarade Eaque, ils avaient réussi à se faire aimer de la plupart des participants – sans dire qu'en lousdé ils en avaient démonté d'autres.

Devant, Minos paraissait très charmant, seulement derrière, il ne fallait pas s'y fier. En privé il se permettait d'attaquer et de déverser son fiel, ce qui eut pour répercussion d'en terroriser plus d'un.

Il se faisait une joie de retrouver son souffre-douleur favori, car _Crimson Cascade_ l'agaçait depuis le premier jour. Arbitrairement, l'argenté décréta qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, point. Par conséquent, il se délectait de pouvoir le tourmenter de nouveau. Mais pas pour l'heure. Non, notre troll des cavernes attendait que son « rival » soit en confiance, qu'il retrouve ses marques pour l'attaquer au plus mauvais moment. Par surprise, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Juste pour le plaisir de l'asticoter.

~~Oo0oO~~

Tasse de café fumante en main, Minos vint se rassoir devant son poste de surveillance, à savoir son ordinateur. Les semaines s'écoulaient et il n'avait pas contacté _Crimson Cascade_ depuis, le laissant en paix.

Autour de lui, son compagnon s'affairait à faire le ménage, nettoyer, ranger, faire les comptes et autre tâches de la vie quotidienne. Le pacha le héla et leva sa tasse vide, ce qui signifiait : « hey ! Je n'ai plus rien à boire ! ». Cette attitude d'homme de Neandertal ne prenait pas avec Rune, pour toute réponse Minos se reçut une tape derrière la tête et fut sommé de lever son divin postérieur pour aller se chercher son breuvage. Mais bon, comme dit le vieil adage : « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

Pour une fois, le norvégien ne flânait pas pour ne rien faire sur le net. Il aidait son concubin à calculer les comptes du mois – miracle en soit. Les chiffres dansaient et tournaient devant ses yeux à lui donner un mal de crâne épouvantable. Au bout de ce dur labeur, il retrouva son acolyte pour discuter et critiquer les autres, son passe temps préféré. Eaque lui apprit qu'un petit nouveau venait tout juste de s'inscrire et qu'apparemment, il pataugeait un peu dans la semoule.

Une lueur jaillit des profondeurs des méninges de Minos… Il se connecta immédiatement au site et alla lire la fiche de ce membre. Son jeune âge fit rire notre souverain du net ; pauvre petit, si inexpérimenté de la vie, songea t'il. Son inscription était on ne peut plus récente : à peine une semaine. Yato discutait sur pas mal de topics et posait des questions inhérentes aux nouveaux venus. Comme par exemple sur le fonctionnement du site, certains termes de vocabulaire ou d'autres choses similaires. L'inculture du jeune interpella l'argenté. Pour se distraîre il alla mettre son grain de sel sur une intervention au hasard. Son message fut un peu salé, mais c'est avec un sourire satisfait que notre homme referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction.

Le lendemain, en rentrant d'une journée de travail, Minos vit une alerte sur sa boîte mail provenant de cette personne.

« _Bonjour GriffonNorge,_

 _Je sais très bien que je suis nouveau et que j'ai des lacunes. Mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour m'attaquer comme tu l'as fait ?_

 _J'ai le droit de m'exprimer et je ne pollue rien du tout pour reprendre tes termes. S'il te plait, laisse-moi naviguer ici en paix. Merci._

 _Yato._ »

Autant dire que ce petit laïus n'émut absolument pas l'argenté. Au contraire, un petit rire mesquin franchit la barrière de ses lèvres assassines. Il respira profondément, puis expira, fit craquer les os de ses doigts et rédigea un gentil message en guise de réponse.

« _Bonjour Yato,_

 _Et bienvenu à toi, si je ne te l'ai pas souhaité avant. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour mes remarques qui t'ont blessé à priori. Certes, l'amateurisme n'empêche pas une certaine rigueur dans tes propos… Je veux sous-entendre par là, que tu pourrais t'exprimer de manière plus claire et surtout éviter les grosses fautes d'orthographe qui nous piquent les yeux. Je vais t'apprendre une chose : évite d'écrire en couleur aussi, c'est mieux d'utiliser une police noire pour le caractère neutre. Nous ne sommes pas sur un Skyblog, nous ne sommes pas des kikoolol, nous avons un autre état d'esprit. Autre point que j'aimerais aborder avec toi : celui des répétitions de message que tu envoies un peu partout. Tu poses toujours les mêmes questions, ça devient assez pénible à force. Tu n'es ici que depuis une semaine, mais malheureusement tu fais déjà parler de toi, en mal je précise._

 _Si ma franchise te vexe ou te rebute, je te suggère d'aller retrouver des amis de ton âge et de jouer à des jeux vidéo en réseau. Le niveau de ce forum est un peu plus élevé, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué._

 _Alors, si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour prendre mes remarques en compte, mieux vaut pour toi que tu te fasses oublier._

 _Je te souhaite de trouver ta place, bonne journée ou soirée._

 _GriffonNorge._ »

Bien sûr, l'interpellé n'osa pas répliquer. Minos avait gagné.

Cette façon d'être ne lui apportait rien si ce n'était la satisfaction de titiller gratuitement les autres. Qu'importait si le malheureux reniflait derrière son écran, chez lui, dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Ce n'était pas dans les préoccupations de Minos. En plus, il fallait bien trouver un substitut à son souffre-douleur favori…

Le dénommé Yato se fit extrêmement rare les jours suivants. Certains membres se demandèrent quelle en était la raison et en parlaient entre eux. Ce qui amena Albafica à intervenir aussi sur ce sujet. Il l'avait vu ce jeunot comme on dit, débarquer la bouche en cœur. Son enthousiasme à partager et apprendre était touchant d'ailleurs, cela lui avait rappelé ses débuts sur ce forum – ainsi que sa passion naissante pour l'art. Le grec avait échangé un peu avec le nouveau, lui aussi se questionnait sur son absence. Il décida de le contacter personnellement.

Inutile de dire que le motif du départ précipité de Yato déconcerta notre peintre amateur. Forcément ! Cela ne pouvait provenir que de cet immonde _GriffonNorge_ , la peste du net. Vu que le bleuté détestait l'injustice – et la méchanceté gratuite – sur un coup de tête, il signa son arrêt de mort… En envoyant à son tour un message à ce méprisant personnage. C'est comme ça que la guerre fut relancée pour le plus grand bonheur d'un _stalker_ en mal de dispute.

Car tout ce qu'attendait Minos, c'était une étincelle qui raviverait le brasier de la discorde. Il ne pensait pas qu'Albafica mettrait les pieds dans le plat : la bonne aubaine !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. A grand renfort de messages et de phrases toutes faites, les deux protagonistes échangèrent en privé une bonne partie de la soirée, pour finalement ne rien gagner d'autre que du temps perdu.

Albafica alla se coucher les nerfs en pelote et Minos mi-satisfait, mi-énervé aussi. D'une certaine mesure, retrouver ces joutes verbales lui apportaient une distraction certaine, mais il fallait reconnaître à ce personnage de maîtriser les piques acerbes. L'argenté en perdit ses mots plus d'une fois ce soir.

* * *

Inutile de dire que Dégel fut très en colère du comportement de son ami. Lui qui ne cessait de lui répéter de se maîtriser et de ne pas prêter attention à cet énergumène. Ils se disputèrent même sur leur messagerie instantanée. En fait, le français ferma tout simplement l'application sans donner plus de raison que ça à son camarade. Ce qui traduisait chez l'homme impassible, une déception visible. Albafica en fut très perturbé, il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête ainsi avec ses amis les plus chers.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez durs pour lui. Un soir, son ami RL _(1)_ Manigoldo dînait à la maison, il vit bien la mine préoccupée du bleuté. Même si Albafica affirmait le contraire, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le premier homme buvait son café un œil rivé sur son ami qui arborait une triste mine.

— Bon ça suffit ! dit rudement Manigoldo en posant sa tasse sur la table.

Albafica fut tellement surpris qu'il en fit presque tomber la sienne, tout en clignant des paupières il répliqua.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ? Tu m'as fait peur !

— Toi ! Toi ça suffit ! Regarde, tu ressembles à un zombi qui n'a pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine. On est censé passer une soirée sympa mais non, tu tires une tronche de cent pieds de long. Si ma compagnie te gêne à ce point, dis-le !

— Pas du tout ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai des choses qui me préoccupent, rien de grave.

— Mouais… Assez pour rester dans ton coin alors que moi je parle dans le vent. Ah bah ça fait plaisir, merci !

Manigoldo possédait un caractère emporté, une fois lancé on ne parvenait plus à l'arrêter. Il était dans une de ses tirades, Albafica impuissant, essayait d'intervenir mais c'était peine perdue. Entre deux _speech_ du jeune homme, notre héros tentait de lui expliquer la situation et de s'excuser. Il put tout de même raconter sa mésaventure et surtout ce qui le rongeait : la brouille avec Dégel.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tritures le cerveau comme ça ! lança sans pincette Manigoldo. S'il est ton ami, il comprendra. Tu n'as qu'à faire le premier pas et le rappeler, pourquoi en faire tout une histoire ? Surtout pour des conneries de ce genre.

— Je sais, souffla le bleuté. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mais tu as raison.

— Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours raison ! A propos de quoi au juste ?

L'homme aux cheveux courts s'assit de façon décontractée en repliant une de ses jambes sur l'autre à l'équerre tout en ne départissant pas son regard des kyanites adverses. Son air grave mais en même temps désinvolte en désarçonnait plus d'un, ce qui le rendait assez touchant. Albafica se détendit et rit de bon cœur.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais autant rire, hein ?

— Mais toi ! Désolé Mani mais ton attitude me déconcerte toujours. Enfin bref, tu as raison je me prends trop la tête pour des sottises.

— Oui j'aime mieux ça. Ecoute-moi plus souvent, je suis de bons conseils. En attendant sers-nous un peu de tiramisu pour aller avec le café.

En se levant, Albafica répliqua en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es peut être de bons conseils mais tu as un poil dans la main.

Manigoldo se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de claquer des doigts. Il arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère et rendre le sourire à son ami.

* * *

Debout les bas croisés, l'index dans la bouche, Albafica se rongeait l'ongle. Plus exactement, il se mordillait le doigt parce qu'à ce stade d'anxiété on ne pouvait plus appeler ça « ronger ». Le téléphone représentait son pire ennemi à ce moment là. Depuis son dernier entretien avec son ami virtuel, le bleuté n'avait plus de nouvelles. Dégel détenait une fierté tout aussi excessive que son camarade, qui plus est, il n'aimait pas être contredis. Et vu qu'Albafica ne l'écoutait pas, le français se vexa et coupa court à toute conversation. Si personne ne se décidait à faire le premier pas, cela pourrait durer longtemps.

Albafica fixait ce maudit appareil, fit un pas en avant en tendant sa main mais au dernier moment tourna les talons pour faire demi tour. Il alla à la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à grignoter, seulement pendant qu'il était à son œuvre sa brouille tournait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, dans le flou à ne pas savoir comment se positionner face à Dégel. En outre, les deux hommes avaient vraiment crée des liens solides malgré la distance, l'amitié était bien réelle.

Zut de flûte ! Le jeune homme posa tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour se diriger d'un pas décidé au salon. Il prit le combiné et tapa la touche mémorisée du numéro de son ami. Le cœur battant un tantinet, Albafica attendait dans un état de fébrilité accrue. La sonnerie allait arriver au cinquième bip quand quelqu'un décrocha.

— _Allo_ , répondit une voix polaire _._

— Allo… Dégel ? C'est Albafica.

Un silence gênant s'installa aussitôt. Dégel n'était sans doute pas prédisposé à parlementer…

— Tu es là ? se risqua le grec.

— _Oui._

Bien, se dit notre héros, il n'avait pas raccroché.

— Je te dérange peut être ?

— _Non, aucunement. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_

— Et bien, euh… Je n'ai plus de nouvelle et je ne te vois plus connecté, je me demandais si tu allais bien et si…

Albafica avait du mal à traduire la vraie raison de son appel, pour bien enfoncer le clou son interlocuteur ne l'aidait pas, se contentant d'attendre au bout du fil. Même sa respiration se faisait quasiment inexistante, le bleuté ne l'entendait pas. Il crut qu'il n'était plus là.

— Dégel tu m'entends ?

— _Oui, rho. J'attends la suite._

— Ne le prends pas sur ce ton là, j'ai pensé que tu avais raccroché !

— _Non puisque je te parle. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire._

— Depuis l'autre soir tu m'évites clairement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je voulais savoir, c'est tout. Tu m'en veux ?

— _Non rassure-toi. Seulement j'ai été pas mal occupé, je voulais te laisser te calmer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cesserais de te parler du jour au lendemain. Je te connais Alba, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu te froisses pour un rien. Après cela prend des proportions énormes quand tu te sens mis en porte à faux. Pour tout te dire, votre querelle avec ce GriffonNorge me fatigue, je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de le laisser là où il est. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_

— Je sais bien tout ça, tu as raison mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me cherche, tu le vois bien, non ?

— _Et toi tu sautes à pieds joints dans son manège. Bravo, quelle maturité._

— Dégel… prononça Albafica d'une petite voix.

— _Inutile, ça ne prend pas avec moi._

— Dégel…

— _Quoi ?_

— On reste ami ?

Après un soupir, l'homme inflexible céda.

— _Bien sûr voyons. Si je ne te raisonne pas, tu serais capable de déclencher une guerre virtuelle avec cet individu et pour le coup, tu ne peins plus. Au lieu d'entretenir cette chamaillerie, concentre-toi sur tes dessins, d'accord ?_

— Oui, oui ! Dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un tel sermon, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas téléphoné à cette heure-ci, ta journée a été mauvaise ?

— _Non, comme d'habitude mais… Ne noie pas le poisson s'il te plait, tu détournes la conversation là._

— Moi ? Je suis innocent ! s'ingénia Albafica dans un esclaffement franc.

Rassuré quant à son avenir avec Dégel, le bleuté raccrocha le cœur léger. Cette petite brouille passagère ne représentait rien, si ce n'était un avertissement tout de même.

Le soir même, le jeune homme admit que cette histoire était allée beaucoup trop loin. Il suivrait les conseils avisés de son confident et tenterait de laisser ce troll où il était.

(suite...)

* * *

Note :

(1) Real Life


	3. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Pour information, cette fic ne comporte pas d'action… Il ne se passe absolument rien. Mais rien de rien.

C'est un peu fait exprès, et puis virtuellement, ce n'est pas évident. J'ai pris un autre angle pour attaquer mon OTP, je voulais du changement.

Je sais que ça peut être lassant mais que voulez-vous, l'histoire est écrite comme ça. Peut être qu'Albafica va jeter son ordinateur par la fenêtre qui sait… Ou que Minos va se venger sur la morue marinée…

Au final je suis satisfaite de cet énième MinAlba.

Bonne lecture,

Kyss fra Peri.

PS : je tiens à dire que je suis très heureuse parce que dans moins de trois jours je vais rencontrer ma petite Shiro en sucre… :D

La pauvre n'y survivra pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

.

Minos était satisfait, son ascendance sur les autres grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il discréditait les membres les plus anciens. Tour à tour, certains en firent les frais. A grand renfort de rumeurs, de piques acerbes, de moqueries et autre, le troll semait la zizanie tout en s'en amusant avec Eaque.

On pouvait dire que ces deux là se manifestaient pareils : deux fouteurs de dawa.

Enfin cela ne les empêchaient pas de dormir.

Minos devait gérer les remontrances de son compagnon, celles de son patron la journée et aussi les conflits qu'il créait. Tout ça devenait assez compliqué.

Ce soir, il naviguait sur la toile du net sans trouver de distraction adéquate. Comme l'ennui le gagnait il contacta Eaque via leur messagerie instantanée.

« _Minos : salut, t'es là ?_ »

Les secondes passèrent sans que l'interpellé ne réponde alors qu'il était clairement connecté, ce qui agaça notre homme.

« _Minos : je te vois, tu fais quoi ?_ »

Pas de signe de vie.

Rune qui passait par là, prit la tasse de café posée à côté de son concubin pour la laver mais ce geste l'énerva. Minos claqua de la langue en regardant de travers son amant.

— Toi et ta maniaquerie ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne vois pas que je n'avais pas fini de boire, non ?

Rune durcit son regard, fronça les sourcils et reposa la tasse violement sur le bureau en verre.

— Tu iras la laver après alors, j'en ai assez de repasser derrière toi ! Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage. Et utilise un dessous de verre ou une soucoupe regarde, tu as fait une tâche.

Minos regarda machinalement le meuble, effectivement il avait sali le plateau et alors ?

— Et toi tu viens de faire un pet, tu es content de toi ?

— Tu es d'une mauvaise foi sans borne, on ne peut pas discuter c'est bien simple. Monsieur à toujours raison.

— Si j'ai toujours raison arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et retourne à tes affaires, laisse-moi tranquille.

Rune se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son homme, il tendit son bras vers l'écran pour gronder.

— Encore sur ton site ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, lâche-le un peu ! Tu y fais quoi ma parole ?

— Ah la la ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! brailla Minos en agitant son bras pour signifier à Rune de partir. Est-ce que je t'espionne moi ? Non, alors du vent.

— J'aimerais bien que tu changes de ton avec moi, et aussi j'aimerais que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

L'argenté allait répliquer quand un message indiqua que son ami du bout du monde était présent. Aussitôt le premier homme oublia son compagnon pour se consacrer à Eaque.

« _Eaque : hey ! Désolé, j'étais occupé, ça va bien ?_ »

Dépité, Rune tourna les talons une fois de plus.

« _Minos : ça allait mieux il y a cinq minutes, mon ami vient de me prendre la tête. Et toi ça va ?_

 _Eaque : oui super ! Mon pauvre, change de copain alors, je suis sûr que tu en trouveras d'autres ^^_

 _Minos : nope. Ca fait longtemps que nous sommes ensemble._

 _Eaque : je ne t'imaginais pas casé et fidèle, tu me surprends._

 _Minos : si je le suis, mais la vie de couple a ses limites. Enfin bref, quoi de neuf sur le site ?_

 _Eaque : rien, tu ne t'es pas connecté ?_

 _Minos : si vite fait, mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Les membres n'ont pas de répondant, enfin ceux qui restent :D_

 _Eaque : tu n'es pas allé voir ton petit copain, tu sais celui qui t'énerve depuis le début, ce Crimson Cascade ?_

 _Minos : j'attends un peu qu'il refasse surface pour l'attaquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'exaspère vraiment lui._

 _Eaque : tu es un peu vache avec lui parce que ses dessins sont très beaux._

 _Minos : je sais mais il démarre au quart de tour, et au moins il a du répondant. Ca m'amuse de le titiller. D'ailleurs, tu viens de me donner une idée…_

 _Eaque : laquelle ? Je m'attends au pire avec toi._

 _Minos : justement, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas embêté, je vais aller lui dire bonjour -w-_

 _Eaque : tiens moi au courant._ »

Sur cet intermède, le petit malin mit son plan à exécution ne pouvant attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Malheureusement pour notre ami, Albafica était absent, parti au cinéma avec ses amis, son message resta sans réponse pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes, Albafica se connecta le lendemain soir sur son site de prédilection pour voir les dernières œuvres mises en ligne. Il en commenta un certain nombre et se mit à discuter avec Dégel sur un concours organisé par un autre site. Au départ il ne prêta pas attention à la notification qui figurait sur sa page d'accueil. Puis, au bout d'un moment il s'en rendit compte, sans se méfier le grec cliqua sur la petite enveloppe qui indiquait « vous avez un message ». Bien évidement il le lut.

« _Bonsoir cher Crimson Cascade,_

 _Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, tu sembles avoir pris de bonnes résolutions en temporisant ton caractère emporté, même excessif je dirais. Depuis que tu t'es assagi, l'ambiance s'en porte largement mieux._

 _Je t'encourage sur cette voie. Et aussi je t'incite à continuer de poster tes dessins, cela contribue à alimenter le site, même s'ils ne sont pas d'un grand niveau. C'est bien de persévérer._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne continuation._

 _GriffonNorge._ »

Moment de flottement…

Le peintre en herbe bloqua ni plus ni moins. Son regard resta accroché sur l'écran de son ordinateur, hébété par cette attaque à demi masquée.

Il ne rêvait pas, cet odieux personnage le relançait juste pour le plaisir de l'asticoter, par-dessus le marché avec des insinuations mesquines. Aucun doute, _GriffonNorge_ était de retour. Les minutes défilaient sans que notre jeune ami ne prenne conscience que sa disparition au sein de la conversation inquiétait ses amis. Ceux-ci lui envoyèrent plusieurs alertes ou messages pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Seulement Albafica était toujours sur la même page en train de fixer l'écran sans que ses yeux ne distinguent quoi que se soit. Non pas que cela l'affectait de manière triste, mais tout se floutait devant lui. C'est comme s'il flottait dans du coton, son esprit partit ailleurs.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité le ramena à la réalité. Effectivement ce n'était pas un délire, cet individu le cherchait. Albafica se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Embêter Dégel avec cette histoire attiserait encore ses reproches, il serait qualifié de « gamin ». Or ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du grec de se complaire dans les conflits, au contraire il préférait de loin régler les heurts sans effusion, ni emportement. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait nier que cet internaute lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. D'ailleurs quelle drôle de réflexion… Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi mal devant les provocations de ce type ?

Peut être que s'il le prenait à contre pied, cette espèce de vaniteux serait décontenancé. Tout en tapotant son index contre sa bouche, Albafica étudiait toutes les possibilités de prendre le dessus sur _GriffonNorge_. L'amener à se lasser de lui.

Deux options s'offraient au bleuté, la première étant de ne pas lui répondre pour voir jusqu'ou ce personnage irait dans le harcèlement. Ce qui induisait des tas de messages sans réponse et peut être le fait de s'énerver au bout du compte. La deuxième solution s'avérait plus fourbe – et plus amusante – dans le sens où Albafica entrerait dans son jeu tout en le désarçonnant. Car le petit malin ne s'attendait sûrement pas à obtenir une réponse aimable, au contraire.

Ce fût avec le sourire aux lèvres que notre peintre éteignit son ordinateur pour aller se coucher. Il opta pour la deuxième alternative tout en le laissant bien mijoter dans son jus, histoire de stimuler l'aigreur de _GriffonNorge_.

~~Oo0oO~~

Comme prévu, Albafica laissa poireauter son ennemi juré pendant cinq jours pour l'amener au bord de la rupture nerveuse. A ne pas en douter, un type comme lui devait fulminer de son côté.

Après sa journée de travail et une pause « dessin », le grec se connecta pour répondre de manière polie. Tout en écrivant son mail, une pointe d'amusement se glissa en lui. Ce nouveau jeu se manifestait plus attrayant que de s'énerver tout seul dans le vent.

« _Bonjour GriffonNorge,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ton message précédent et je te remercie pour ton accueil. Oui, je suis de retour depuis un certain temps._

 _Je vais continuer de progresser et de poster mes dessins. Si tu as des conseils à me donner, je suis preneur. J'ai vu que tu aiguillais et commentais pas mal les œuvres des autres membres, donc si tu as des remarques n'hésite pas. Je suis à l'écoute._

 _Je te laisse, bonne fin de journée._

 _Crimson Cascade._ »

En pouffant de rire, Albafica envoya son mail en sachant pertinemment que ce revers de situation déstabiliserait ce prétentieux de manipulateur. Cette nouvelle perspective lui redonna le sourire.

* * *

A l'autre bout du continent Européen, Minos bouillait. Sa tentative d'amorçage s'avérait infructueuse. Depuis plusieurs jours, aucune réponse de cet énergumène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était entré dans ce petit jeu mais maintenant il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Du coup il reporta sa frustration sur l'activité physique – non sur son compagnon mais sur le ski de fond. Cela présentait la vertu de le défouler un peu et d'entretenir sa forme.

L'argenté revenait d'une après-midi éreintante, pour une fois Rune ne l'attendait pas la mine renfrognée. Cela lui ferait des vacances. Sans se demander où était son compagnon, Minos fonça prendre sa douche pour évacuer les tensions et décontracter ses muscles endoloris. Tout ce sport l'avait épuisé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, le calme revenait dans ses neurones surexcités. Il descendit dans sa cuisine se servir un petit verre d'Aquavit, rien de tel pour finir de se détendre, puis s'installa devant son poste de télévision. Les heures tournaient et pas une trace de Rune, sur les coups de vingt heures Minos commença à se poser des questions. Son téléphone portable sonna, justement son amant l'appelait pour lui dire brièvement qu'il risquait de rentrer tard étant avec son ami. Sans montrer plus d'état d'âme que ça, l'argenté raccrocha rassuré.

A voir les choses d'un angle extérieur, l'on pourrait penser que l'argenté n'aimait pas son compagnon. Ce fait se révélait faux, totalement faux. Minos avait des sentiments réels pour Rune, seulement au fil du temps la passion s'émoussa, laissant le confort d'une routine bien huilée. Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient, le quotidien emportait l'ardeur des débuts pour une sécurité rassurante. A force de vivre à côté de quelqu'un, on finit par le considérer comme acquis, et ne plus le voir vraiment. Minos ne faisait pas exception à la règle. De plus, tous les petits défauts ressortaient plus fortement avec les années de vie commune. Bref, Minos n'était pas attristé de l'absence de Rune. D'ailleurs pour s'occuper le norvégien prit son ordinateur portable, le mit sur ses genoux et se connecta au net.

Eaque n'était pas là, le brun laissa un message privé à l'attention de son ami pour le prévenir. Donc Minos devait faire avec. En soufflant, il cliqua sur le lien de son site de prédilection. Pourquoi changer les habitudes ?

Une petite pastille rouge sur l'icône d'une enveloppe le fit sourire de manière pas très catholique. Avec un peu de chance, le minaudier avait répondu en s'énervant telle une harpie en furie. Minos se frotta les mains et ouvrit son mail. La déception laissa place à l'adrénaline. Il dût le relire plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il vit. Apparemment _Crimson Cascade_ n'était pas énervé, ni vexé. Pire, il semblait sincère quant à la proposition de conseils. L'homme réexamina le message en essayant de déceler le moindre indice qui lui montrerait que ce n'était qu'un _fake_. A son grand dam Minos reconnut que ce pédant avait l'air sérieux. Son effet se manifestait on ne peut plus raté. Il referma le clapet de son ordinateur en soupirant. Avant d'aller se coucher, il rédigea un nouveau message dans le but de tester la sincérité de cet homme.

« _Bonsoir Crimson Cascade,_

 _Je constate que tu as pris une sage décision. Pour te répondre j'irai faire un tour sur tes publications même si ce n'est pas mon genre. Je préfère le réalisme, mais je te donnerais mon avis en toute sincérité._

 _Bonne continuation,_

 _GriffonNorge._ »

Sans grande conviction, Minos éteignit les lumières de son appartement et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il était un peu déçu de la réaction de son souffre-douleur. Il ne remarqua pas que son concubin n'était pas encore rentré.

* * *

Les jours suivants se tintèrent d'une douce hypocrisie puisque comme promis, Minos alla voir les dessins et les photographies de sa cible. Il reconnut pour lui-même que cet homme possédait un talent certain mais ça, jamais le norvégien ne l'admettrait. Au contraire, il préférait de loin contrarier l'artiste novice.

Minos s'apparentait au chat qui débusquait, observait et attaquait sa proie. En l'occurrence la souris se prénommait Albafica alias _Crimson Cascade_. Donc, notre plaisantin commenta quelques uns des dessins ou photographies de peintures postées par le bleuté. Autant dire que Minos s'en donna à cœur joie pour critiquer – de manière constructive – les publications de l'autre. Il pointa du doigt les défauts majeurs, l'absence d'émotion, titilla jusque dans les moindres détails les imperfections des œuvres, juste dans le but de montrer à ce pédant qu'il avait des lacunes. L'argenté espérait recevoir en retour un mail bien salé qui raviverait le feu des hostilités. Il pariait avec Eaque sur la rapidité et la véhémence des réponses de ce _Crimson_. Avec tout ce qu'il lui mettait dans les dents, si ce dernier restait pondéré c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Manifestement, le plan de Minos échoua puisqu'il reçut non pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais une réponse courtoise totalement insipide.

« _Bonjour GriffonNorge,_

 _J'ai pris note de tes remarques, d'ailleurs je constate que tu as pris le temps d'aller voir plusieurs de mes dessins. Je t'en remercie au passage._

 _J'en tiendrais compte pour la suite de mon travail._

 _Bonne journée,_

 _Crimson Cascade._ »

Plus ennuyeux n'existait pas !

Que faire avec ce type de texte, non franchement ?

Le revirement de situation se révélait total et surprenant. Ce prétentieux était monté sur ses grands chevaux dès le premier soir pour venir au secours de Dégel et maintenant il semblait indifférent aux critiques acerbes de Minos. Ce dernier en déduisit que cet individu se jouait de lui, car impossible qu'il change du jour au lendemain de comportement. Monsieur devenait doux comme un agneau. Impossible, il fallait creuser.

Toute cette affaire prenait des proportions gigantesques, mais notre provocateur ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sa vie de couple en pâtissait largement, parce qu'il restait accaparé durant des heures par son ordinateur. Le pauvre Rune ne faisait pas le poids face au passe-temps favori de son homme qui consistait à enquiquiner les autres, aussi simple que ça. N'ayant plus la possibilité de se diriger vers un chemin pavé d'attaques, l'argenté opterait pour celui de la manigance. Il jouerait au jeu de ce membre horripilant pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Décidément, Minos adorait de plus en plus la peinture…

~~Oo0oO~~

Au cours des jours suivants les deux zigotos échangèrent quelques politesses sur les discussions générales du forum. Par exemple quand un membre créait un sujet, Minos arrivait et argumentait, s'il voyait Albafica – sous couvert de son pseudonyme – il le saluait comme n'importe qui d'autre. Pareillement, le peintre en herbe prenait sur lui et restait poli. D'ailleurs leurs rapports étaient on ne peut plus plats et faux, chacun semblant deviner la mascarade.

Dégel qui ne vit pas le mal, complimenta son ami en privé par téléphone.

— _Je vois que tu es devenu raisonnable, je suis content que ta querelle se soit réglée._

— Oui, oui tu as raison. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin. Tout se passe pour le mieux.

— _J'en suis fort aise, tu vas passer à autre chose. Où en es-tu concernant le concours du site ? Tu avances dans ta peinture ?_

— Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

— _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore rien préparé !?_

— Si ! Non enfin… Avec tout ça je n'ai pas réfléchi au thème que je voulais développer.

Oups, la bourde !

Dégel reprit passablement agacé.

— _Comment ça « avec tout ça » ? Que c'est-il passé ? Encore ce GriffonNorge ?_

— Non pas du tout ! mentit Albafica effrontément. C'est juste à cause du travail, et aussi parce que j'ai aidé un ami à déménager.

— _Lequel ?_

— Shion.

— _Tu ne me l'avais pas dit…_

— Désolé.

— _Seulement il ne faut pas des semaines pour déménager, un week-end suffit. Alors, qu'as-tu fait pour ne pas te concentrer sur ta toile ?_

Au bout du combiné, Albafica attrapa des sueurs froides, puis chaudes, puis encore froides. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas masquer la vérité, a fortiori à ses amis, plus particulièrement à Dégel. Ce petit malicieux détectait le moindre mensonge. Personne ne le dupait aisément. Le grec s'enlisait dans une mélasse sans nom, priant pour que le français abandonne la partie.

— Et toi alors, tu ne t'inscris pas ? tenta subtilement le bleuté pour dévier le sujet.

— _Non, je n'ai pas d'esquisses assez bonnes pour les présenter. En plus je n'ai pas la tête à me mettre à la peinture en ce moment._

— Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

— _Manque d'inspiration._

Intérieurement, Albafica soupira de soulagement. Il réussit à détourner la conversation sur son ami, maintenant il était tranquille. Dégel continua de parler de son creux artistique le restant de la soirée.

Mine de rien les deux rivaux discutaient plus souvent via internet, en s'apercevant à chaque connexion. Même si Albafica restait méfiant vis-à-vis de _GriffonNorge_ , il reconnut qu'il possédait un sens critique, ses avis étaient pertinents – sauf quand il décidait de démonter quelqu'un par simple plaisir. Le grec ne faisait plus de vague et le laissait dans son coin en se retenant de lui balancer qu'il n'était qu'un petit merdeux dans ces coups de temps là. Albafica cherchait la paix, quoi de mieux que de se montrer conciliant afin que l'autre se lasse et parte ailleurs.

Dans ses intenses réflexions, ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi il était devenu la cible de cet étrange personnage. Son attitude ne se manifestait pas agressive pourtant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait se dégager des pattes du névrosé sous peine de ne plus apprécier venir papoter de sa passion.

Le climat traduisait un malaise ambiant mêlé à une défiance certaine, mais les deux hommes faisaient avec pour voir jusqu'où irait l'autre.

(suite...)

* * *

NdA :

Pour la conversation sur Skype, je vous épargne toute la ribambelle de smileys et autre émoticones pour ne pas alourdir le texte.


	4. Mise en veille

**Chapitre 4**

 **Mise en veille**

.

Ce samedi, Albafica prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement sur sa terrasse ensoleillée tout en discutant avec Dégel par webcam. Avant de profiter de son jour de repos, le jeune homme saluait son ami, rituel immuable de début de week-end.

Ils voulaient se voir en vrai, mais organiser un séjour n'était pas chose évidente. Ils regardaient leurs agendas respectifs en essayant de faire coïncider leurs vacances, pour finir par rester dans le flou. Le grec dit au revoir à son interlocuteur puis ferma son ordinateur. Un peu d'activité lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il passa sa journée avec son ami de toujours Manigoldo, avec qui il partageait toutes sortes de sorties. Sa joie de vivre égayait le moral d'Albafica, en compagnie de l'homme excentrique on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Le soir venu, ils dînèrent tout naturellement ensemble chez l'italien. Retrouver ses vrais amis insufflait une bouffée d'air frais au bleuté.

Le dimanche matin, après avoir fait ses corvées de ménage, Albafica alla au marché. Rien de passionnant en soit, puis il rentra bien gentiment chez lui. Il peignit le reste de l'après-midi sans voir les heures qui défilèrent à vive allure. Une fois pris dans ses dessins, le jeune homme était comme qui dirait absorbé par sa passion. Il loupa même le repas du soir. Exténué et tendu d'avoir trop peint, Albafica s'écarta de sa toile en se massant la base du cou pour dérouiller ses articulations. Il se frotta les yeux également puis observa son « œuvre ». Avec une moue boudeuse, il scrutait le moindre défaut. Sa peinture n'était pas encore terminée, néanmoins il reconnut qu'il avait bien avancé. Peut être que son projet sera fini à temps pour le concours sur le site . Albafica sourit de contentement : Dégel sera fier de lui quand il lui apprendra l'avancée de sa toile. Ecoutant son ami, le grec se concentrait sur sa passion, cela le rendait heureux et le détendait d'une force incroyable, mieux que la méditation. Quand il peignait, le jeune homme oubliait tout. Les soucis du quotidien, le stress du travail, ses idées noires. Au contraire, cette activité lui apportait que du positif dans sa vie. Grâce à la peinture, il avait connu pas mal de personnes via son cours d'art plastique, s'était ouvert l'esprit et surtout avait rencontré Dégel son ami virtuel. Il représentait son pilier, car ses copains de tous les jours ne partageaient pas la passion du dessin.

C'est en se couchant le cœur léger qu'Albafica laissa son chevalet et ses affaires en plan.

Du coup, les jours suivants il ne se connecta pas au site trop occupé à peindre.

* * *

L'absence de _Crimson Cascade_ et son manque d'entrain pour les quolibets dérouta Minos. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude plus que bizarre de cet individu : une fois il débarquait toutes griffes dehors, l'autre il s'accaparait le site, une autre il disparaissait de la circulation pour revenir insipide et plat. La distraction du norvégien s'amoindrissait au fil des semaines écoulées. Plus rien n'était pareil sans son rival. Tout était fade. Même Eaque se fit rare à cause de sa vie privée. Notre troll du net s'ennuyait comme un élan mort. Par conséquent c'est son compagnon qui subissait sa mauvaise humeur ainsi que ses attaques gratuites. Là, elles étaient dirigées sur sa personnalité rigide et sa faculté à rater les plats les plus simples. Vivre avec un homme pareil ne devait pas être évident – pour ne pas dire insupportable. Cependant Rune faisait bon gré mal gré en ne répliquant quasiment plus aux remarques de son cher et tendre. En langage plus clair : il le laissait bougonner tout seul dans son coin.

Finalement, Minos décida d'aller s'aérer la tête pour aller voir quelques amis et se remettre plus sérieusement au ski.

L'air vivifiant des forêts norvégiennes possédaient le don de laver l'esprit ainsi que les mauvais sentiments. Notre homme acrimonieux se remit au sport de glisse et à la randonnée. Après tout, il fallait aussi s'aérer la tête parce que passer tout son temps libre sur internet n'amenait rien de bon.

Rien de bon si ce n'était de tester son pouvoir de persuasion et de manipulation sur les autres. Sur la toile du net, l'anonymat était conservé, quoi de mieux pour déverser son fiel ? Vu sous cet angle on pourrait affirmer que Minos se manifestait un tantinet frustré, ces quant dira-t-on se révélaient exacts. Sa vie ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement, pourtant il avait tout ce don un homme rêvait : un bon travail valorisant bien rémunéré, un compagnon attentif et fidèle, un bel appartement, un confort de vie certain. Alors pourquoi détenait-il en lui cette chose qui le poussait à être méchant avec les autres ? Comme ça, gratuitement. Déjà pour commencer, l'argenté n'avait pas un don particulier qui le rendait unique. Cet état de fait le rendait un peu jaloux. Lui aussi aimerait savoir dessiner, jouer de la musique, écrire ou n'importe quoi qui lui ouvrirait les portes du monde de l'Art. Mais voilà, Minos n'était pas bon en dessin, voire carrément pas. Il possédait deux mains gauches. Pour sa défense il excellait dans le domaine sportif, mais ce pan de sa vie appartenait au passé. Pour expliquer son attitude aigre, on rajouterait qu'il était acerbe tout simplement, sa nature était telle. Voilà, Minos resterait sarcastique pour le reste de son existence. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

* * *

Un laps de temps plus ou moins long fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Albafica réussit à terminer à temps son projet, le posta dans la foulée sur le fameux site puis attendit fébrilement les résultats – toujours encouragé par Dégel qui veillait sur lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier donnait souvent des conseils techniques à son ami virtuel, étant un artiste dans l'âme. Les résultats tombèrent : notre héros termina troisième, sa peinture fût sélectionnée parmi de nombreux amateurs. Une joie incommensurable s'empara de lui, aussitôt il appela Dégel dans la soirée.

— Allo Dégel, je ne te dérange pas ?

— _Salut Alba, non jamais. Tu vas bien ?_

— Oui, merci j'espère que toi aussi.

— _Oh oui la routine. Alors quoi de nouveau ?_

— Je t'appelle pour te dire que ma peinture a été sélectionnée ! Tu t'imagines un peu ? Avec tous les participants, et je peux te dire que la plus part savaient dessiner à la perfection. Je n'en reviens pas, je suis fin heureux !

— _C'est vraiment bien, tu vois ! Tu doutes toujours de toi mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Je te le répète sans cesse que tu sais dessiner. Tu te sous-estimes de trop, aies confiance en ton talent._

Albafica rit un peu gêné du compliment de son ami. Cela était rare quand le français faisait de tels éloges, son caractère retenu et son perfectionnisme y était pour beaucoup.

— Merci, tu es trop gentil. C'est parce qu'on se connait que tu me dis tout ça…

— _Non, pas le moins du monde. Je suis le premier à te le dire quand une peinture ne me plait pas. Je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi ?_

— Si, si, mais…

— _Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je suis content de voir que tu t'es remis sérieusement à la peinture. Continue comme ça._

— C'est aussi grâce à toi et à tes avis avisés que j'ai progressé. J'aimerais sincèrement dessiner comme toi. D'ailleurs je suis déçu que tu ne nous fasses pas plus partager tes œuvres.

Silence embarrassant. Au bout du fil, Dégel ne savait quoi répliquer face à la franchise d'Albafica. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, cette amitié lui faisait un bien fou. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement.

— _C'est vrai… La raison est que je trouve mes derniers dessins médiocres, je n'ai pas envie de les publier à la vue de tous. Ca serait une honte pour moi._

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tes dessins sont toujours splendides enfin ! Ce sont eux qui m'inspire, et la façon dont tu les travailles. J'aimerais avoir ta touche franchement. En tout cas moi ça me manque, je voulais juste te le dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis remis en scelle, je crois que j'ai de l'inspiration pour un nouveau projet.

— _J'en suis ravi. J'aime te voir comme ça, plein d'enthousiasme. Au fait, est-ce que tu vas poster ton dessin sur le forum ?_

Le grec se mordit la lèvre, puis balbutia.

— Euh… Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé… Ca ne fait pas un peu « fanfaron » ?

— _Non, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant ? Tu as travaillé dur pour concrétiser et fignoler ta peinture, ça serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter les internautes. En plus, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas posté. Vas-y, tu perds quoi ?_

— Rien, tu as raison. D'accord, je vais le faire.

— _Bien._

— J'espère que tu suivras tes propres conseils et que l'on verra des choses de toi.

— _Bon… D'accord, je tâcherais de publier un petit quelque chose pour toi alors._

— On se capte plus tard sur Skype ?

— _Oui pas de souci, à toute à l'heure._

Ragaillardi par cette discussion, Albafica s'exécuta et envoya son dessin via internet sur sa page personnelle. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux retours, il vaqua à ses occupations pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

A plus de trois milles kilomètres de là, Minos finissait de dîner auprès de Rune. Il aida à faire la vaisselle puis alla directement devant son ordinateur sans passer plus de temps vers son concubin. Résigné, ce dernier monta dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. Les soirées ne reflétaient pas un romantisme à casser les lattes du lit…

L'argenté sirotait son infusion à la citronnelle devant son écran en passant en revue les divers sites sur lesquels il aimait naviguer. Guidé par un extraordinaire instinct de _squale_ , il cliqua sur le forum dédié à l'art, juste histoire de voir si _Crimson Cascade_ était réapparu. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'effectivement, son rival bien aimé avait posté sa dernière œuvre. Ses yeux luisirent de malice, ses sens s'aiguisèrent… L'argenté préparait déjà un commentaire acidulé lorsqu'il tomba sur la peinture en question. Ebahi par la qualité artistique, il en perdit sa verve ainsi que son envie d'enquiquiner _Crimson_. Minos faisait des petites grimaces avec sa bouche en regardant l'image. En toute honnêteté, s'il était clair avec lui, il ne pouvait pas descendre aussi arbitrairement le travail de cet homme. Sa causticité avait ses limites. Minos était quelqu'un de juste malgré son caractère spécial. Après s'être mordu les lèvres plus d'une fois, il ferma la fenêtre. Pour y revenir cinq minutes plus tard.

Que faire saperlipopette de sacrebleu ?

Cette fois-ci son index faisait les frais de son indécision, il se le grignotait comme un morceau de gigot.

Soupir profond. Dans un élan d'équité, il empoigna son clavier pour rédiger un commentaire.

« _GriffonNorge : que dire ? Je suis bluffé par ton coup de crayon. Tout y est harmonieux, autant l'arrière fond que la coloration. Tu t'es nettement amélioré, j'aime la profondeur de ta peinture. Je ne rajouterais rien d'autre, tout y est._ »

L'argenté se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en regardant le commentaire qu'il venait d'envoyer. Sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche comme s'il avait fait une énorme connerie. En effet, c'était bien le terme adéquat : connerie monumentale.

Minos se laissait aller à la complaisance, rien n'allait plus dans ce vaste monde !

Faible. Voilà le mot qui lui traversa l'esprit. Ou juste. Depuis le temps qu'il était sur le dos de _Crimson Cascade_ , il reconnut que sa dernière publication surpassait de loin toutes les autres et qu'il possédait un don certain. Cela aurait été minable de le critiquer par simple plaisir. Mais là pour le coup, il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait ou pas de complimenter ce membre au vu de leurs rapports conflictuels. Enervé, Minos repoussa son clavier en pestant, renversa sa tasse de thé qui se déversa sur la souris. Heureusement le liquide n'endommagea pas l'ordinateur, seulement la souris plus l'appareil photo numérique de Rune qui se trouvait à côté. Rien de grave en soit. Minos épongea le thé en ronchonnant comme d'habitude puis vérifia la fonctionnalité de l'accessoire informatique. Sans surprise il était grillé, ce qui obligea notre grincheux préféré de se connecter via son ordinateur portable. Il appréhendait de recevoir une réponse de _Crimson Cascade_.

Ah ça ! Le norvégien le voyait déjà en train de se pavaner chez lui et de se dire qu'il avait gagné la partie !

Même si notre homme ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le jeune artiste. En tous les cas, il était sûr qu'il devait jubiler. Le mal était fait comme on dit, impossible de retourner en arrière ni d'effacer son avis. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, Minos coupa la connexion soulagé.

~~Oo0oO~~

Albafica buggait ni plus ni moins. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois de suite. Il se pencha vers son écran pour lire de plus près ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Incrédule, il tapotait son menton avec ses doigts. Ce n'était pas _GriffonNorge_ l'auteur de cette _review_ tout de même ! Et bien si, ses sens ne le trompaient pas. Il dut le relire au moins deux fois pour être bien sûr.

Aucun doute. Cependant, la méfiance persistait… Dans quel but fourbe encore, ce troll de la première heure le complimentait ? Etait-ce sincère ou pas ? Dans le doute, notre peintre ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou l'ignorer. Cela serait malpoli et attiserait peut être la hargne de l'internaute. Albafica en conclut que par respect, il allait répondre comme aux autres membres.

« _Bonsoir GriffonNorge,_

 _Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton avis concernant ma peinture. S'il elle t'a plu j'en suis heureux. Je m'excuse pour ma réponse qui doit te paraître froide mais c'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part._

 _Ca me touche vraiment encore une fois. Merci._

 _Crimson Cascade._

 _PS : j'ai utilisé une autre méthode pour colorer mon sujet, c'est peut être pour cette raison que tu trouves de l'amélioration._ »

Perplexe quant à cette manifestation de _GriffonNorge_ , Albafica resta sur ses gardes. Les rapports prenaient une toute autre tournure depuis un certain temps, la fausse courtoisie laissa place à l'indifférence. Partielle, parce que monsieur « chieur » ne se trouvait jamais loin du profil d'Albafica. Le peintre novice ne savait plus quoi en penser, voilà que maintenant son persécuteur l'inondait presque d'éloges. Alors que lui voulait seulement se faire oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une notification arriva sur l'icône d'une enveloppe. Inutile de tergiverser pendant cinq milles ans pour deviner l'identité du destinataire. Sans grande surprise, le grec tomba sur un pseudonyme bien connu.

« _Bonsoir Crimson Cascade,_

 _Pour être franc j'ai pris ton message au départ comme du mépris, mais je me suis ravisé quand j'ai lu la suite._

 _Je sais très bien que parfois j'ai été très critique avec toi, seulement tu sembles changé. Je ne saurais dire quoi, tu n'es plus le même qu'au début. En tous les cas sache que ta peinture m'a surpris en bien et que je l'ai grandement aimé._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne continuation sur ce site._

 _Sois tranquillisé, je ne t'importunerais plus à l'avenir._

 _GriffonNorge._ »

Ca pour être un revirement, s'en était un d'une ampleur colossale !

Albafica hocha la tête de droite à gauche sans s'en rendre compte. Décidément, ce personnage le décontenançait sur tous les plans. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'abandon pur et simple de l'homme.

Quelque chose gêna le bleuté, dans le message de son antagoniste résidait une trace de regret. Est-ce que _GriffonNorge_ avait des remords ? Se rendait-il compte que son jeu avait été trop loin ?

D'un côté, le peintre en herbe se sentit soulagé de cet aveu – surtout du fait que le troll le laisserait en paix – mais de l'autre, il éprouva une amertume. Sans discerner la cause exacte, notre héros ne souhaitait pas que ce membre soit peiné. En outre, après des mois de traque virulente, il ne se résolvait pas à le laisser dans son coin sans lui adresser un dernier mot.

C'est vrai que les échanges furent houleux. Encore vrai que le grec éteignit son ordinateur les nerfs en pelote plus d'une fois. Mais bon sang, il était civilisé et surtout il avait un cœur. Là, l'attitude de _GriffonNorge_ le laissait sur sa faim et le chagrinait. Albafica pianota sur son clavier un ultime mail.

« _A vrai dire, moi aussi je te trouve changé. J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi avec ton commentaire. Puis je me suis dit que tu devais être sincère, après tout j'ai lu comme les autres tes avis sur les différentes œuvres des membres du site._

 _Je ne te connais pas personnellement mais tu me donnes l'impression d'être toujours franc dans tes propos. Peut être parfois trop cash, seulement ce n'est pas le sujet._

 _Je ne te demande pas de ne plus venir me parler, nous sommes sur une plateforme publique et je n'ai rien contre toi. Au contraire, je n'aime pas les tensions._

 _Fais comme bon te semblera, merci encore pour ton avis authentique._

 _Bonne soirée, sans rancune,_

 _Crimson Cascade._ »

Minos lut le message sur son canapé, l'esprit un peu dans le vide. Cette petite guérilla lui laissait un goût amer. D'ailleurs tout ça perdait de l'intérêt. Il posa le portable à côté de lui, puis s'assit en tailleur, les coudes sur ses genoux, son menton reposant sur son poing. Ce duel avait assez duré, l'argenté abandonnait la partie.

(suite...)


	5. Come-back inattendu

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je n'ai pas posté la dernière fois parce que ma fic comporte deux chapitres de moins que ma consœur. Par conséquent je « sauterais » encore une publication pour que nous finissions ensemble.

C'est la moindre des choses vu que nous avons élaboré ce défi à deux, il est normal de terminer en même temps.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite des tribulations du troll et de l'artiste.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Come-back inattendu**

.

L'ambiance sur le forum c'était considérablement améliorée mine de rien. Plus exactement, depuis que _GriffonNorge_ ne trainait plus dessus. Même s'il réussit à embobiner pas mal de monde, quelques uns subirent les frais de ses apostrophes douteuses. Il avait créé une polémique autour de lui et d'Eaque. Le pauvre se faisait lyncher d'ailleurs par un certain Yato épris de vengeance. Pas la peine d'espérer de l'aide de son ami, ce dernier jouait à l'homme invisible pour la plus grande joie de certains.

Albafica se sentait apaisé aussi, pouvant participer aux débats sans avoir dans les pattes l'ombre de cet individu antipathique. Dégel revint sur le devant de la scène en offrant aux personnes présentes sur le net, quelques unes de ses esquisses ou peintures. Ce qui réjouit son fidèle ami. Ils reprirent leur petite routine comme avant. Avant de connaître ce turpide parasite. Bien avant de se faire alpaguer sans raison. Oui, l'atmosphère redevint paisible, limite ennuyante…

Le bleuté était affalé sur son clavier en fin de soirée, presque couché dessus à tapoter les touches d'une manière mollassonne. A un moment donné, sa tête dérapa de sa main qui la retenait et buta contre le clavier. Il se redressa prestement pour s'apercevoir qu'il somnolait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Sur la fenêtre destinée au dialogue de sa messagerie, une succession de signes incohérents s'affichaient. Forcément, Dégel était parti se coucher ne pouvant plus discuter avec le grec.

* * *

Ce jour, Albafica naviguait encore sur la toile en attendant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Shion. Il faisait défiler les topics après avoir répondu à ses messages. Yato était présent partout comme à ses débuts, Dégel récolta au moins une centaine de favoris, Misty – sous le pseudonyme _Apollon83 (1)_ – postait des clichés artistiques de lui. Ce membre était connu pour son narcissisme excessif, plus personne n'en faisait de cas. Dans les discussions, aucun signe visible d'un certain _GriffonNorge_ … Même en recherchant les sujets les plus anciens datant de ces derniers jours, pas une trace de cet énergumène à la verve acérée. Sans s'en rendre compte, notre peintre favori le traquait ni plus ni moins.

Inversement de situation.

D'autant plus qu'Albafica n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dans le but de chercher querelle mais plus par habitude. Et peut être aussi du manque occasionné par l'absence de l'internaute. Il manquait quelque chose à la vie du forum. Il devenait insipide et morne. Tout en jouant avec sa souris, le bleuté eut une révélation : il ne trouvait plus le même plaisir à venir discuter ici sans la présence de son rival. Pour couronner le tout, il s'inquiétait réellement suite au dernier message de _GriffonNorge_.

Bon, il verrait ça un autre jour, pour l'heure Albafica éteignit son ordinateur pour aller rejoindre son ami. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tout le long de l'après-midi notre homme oublia ses soucis sans importance en se laissant entraîner par son ami. Shion représentait la spontanéité, en sa compagnie les sorties devenaient plaisantes. Seulement une fois rentré chez lui tard dans la soirée, le grec alluma son ordinateur machinalement. Il vit aussitôt une note sur sa boîte mail. Le pseudonyme employé lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais sans savoir déterminer qui…

« _Salut Crimson Cascade,_

 _Je me permets de te déranger pour te demander une petite chose. Vois-tu, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de GriffonNorge, qui est devenu un ami. Il ne répond plus à mes messages, je ne le vois plus connecté ici comme ailleurs. Je m'inquiète, c'est pour cela que je t'envoie ce message._

 _Je me suis dit qu'étant donné qu'il t'asticotait pas mal, tu avais peut être eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement. Cela peut te paraître ridicule mais dans le doute, je contacte un peu tout le monde. En fait, plus particulièrement les gens qu'il apprécie._

 _Tu serais bien aimable de me répondre, je te remercie par avance._

 _Bonne nuit,_

 _Doughty-Garuda._ »

Ce fut au tour d'Albafica de faire la moue avec sa bouche. Il se gratta la pommette droite par perplexité.

Comment ça « les gens qu'il apprécie » ? Le copain de _Griffon_ se moquait de lui ou bien ? Depuis quand descendre les autres se révélait être un signe d'estime ?

Tout en restant méfiant, le jeune homme répondit poliment à ce membre.

« _Bonsoir,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ton mail. Pour te répondre : non, je suis navré je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ton ami depuis notre dernier échange sur mon dessin. Cependant, je dois t'avouer qu'il me paraissait beaucoup moins cynique que les fois précédentes._

 _Il m'a juste laissé sous-entendre qu'il ne m'importunerait plus à l'avenir et depuis il n'est pas revenu sur le forum._

 _Par contre je veux revenir sur un point que tu as énoncé. Sur le fait que GriffonNorge m'appréciait… Je peux t'affirmer que c'est tout le contraire donc je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te dire ce qu'il fait. Désolé encore une fois._

 _J'espère qu'il te répondra._

 _Bonne nuit,_

 _Crimson Cascade._ »

S'en suivi une réponse polie d'Eaque qui n'éclaircit pas l'interrogation de notre peintre. Il resta dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant le sous-entendu du membre. Dans la foulée, toute une ribambelle de questions tourna dans le cerveau d'Albafica sur l'allusion étrange de l'ami de _Griffon_. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y songer le reste de la soirée. Evidement, il se promit de ne pas approfondir le problème mais le lendemain, bim ! Ses bonnes résolutions s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes. Ce petit manège avait assez duré. Jouer au chat et à la souris ne l'amusait plus – voire même jamais. Lui était un adulte, il allait régler le souci une bonne foi pour toute. Le grec contacta _Dougthy-Garuda_ pour demander l'adresse mail de l'homme-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-pseudo.

Admirant le post-it sur lequel était inscrite la fameuse adresse, notre héros perdait peu à peu de sa belle assurance. Maintenant qu'il la détenait, hors de question de reculer, surtout que le népalais attendait des nouvelles par le biais de _Crimson_.

Le bleuté inspira profondément plusieurs fois, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour pianoter un mail mais là directement sur la boîte de réception de l'homme. Il grimaça en expédiant son affaire. Voilà, c'était fait comme on dit. En toute légitimité, il avait bien le droit de prendre des nouvelles de son rival, non ?

~~Oo0oO~~

Minos revenait tout juste du supermarché en compagnie de son amant. Ils s'étaient une fois de plus disputés pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le ronchon balançait les légumes dans le bac du frigidaire comme s'il voulait assommer quelqu'un avec, sous l'œil agacé de Rune. D'ailleurs ce dernier autorisa son compagnon à se soustraire de la corvée du rangement pour ne plus subir la mauvaise humeur ambiante. Il allait beaucoup plus vite seul.

Quant au grincheux de première, il se vautra incontinent sur l'objet fallacieux qu'était son ordinateur portable. Il consulta ses mails sur sa boîte pro, puis machinalement bascula sur sa perso, sans prêter la moindre attention à celui d'Albafica. Au départ Minos crut que c'était un spam, il allait l'effacer lorsqu'il vit que l'adresse de l'expéditeur lui était inconnue. Forcément, il l'ouvrit. Au premier abord l'argenté ne comprit rien du tout au message.

« _Bonjour ou bonsoir,_

 _Je te contacte dans le but de prendre simplement de tes nouvelles, rassure-toi je ne viens pas te relancer. Cependant, depuis notre dernier message tu ne viens plus sur le site. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Nous avons eu des différents mais pour moi ils appartiennent au passé. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas que tu te prives à cause de nos conflits._

 _Tu as su faire ta place à mon grand étonnement. Pas mal de personne demande ce qu'il t'arrive. Ton ami qui vit au Népal ne parvient pas à te joindre, il est passé par moi pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Je sais que nous sommes loin d'être complices, néanmoins j'aimerais connaître la raison de ton éloignement et savoir si tout va bien. Mon but n'est pas de créer des soucis aux autres ni de faire du mal._

 _Seulement, si tu pouvais me répondre je serais soulagé. Cela serait mieux si tu recontactais ton ami, parce que je ne suis pas proche de lui. Il serait plus heureux d'avoir des nouvelles directement par toi._

 _Voilà, c'est tout. Pour information, c'est justement Doughty-Garuda qui m'a donné ton adresse mail, sans ça je ne me serais pas permis de t'écrire._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Bonne soirée,_

 _Crimson Cascade._ »

Ce fut seulement en tombant sur le pseudonyme archi connu que Minos réagit. Complètement médusé, il bloqua pendant quelques secondes. Les évènements prenaient une tournure bien curieuse. Trop pour qu'il comprenne quelque chose.

Pourquoi tout à coup, ce prétentieux prenait des pincettes avec lui et venait le chercher ?

Etait-il maso ou inconscient ?

Après réflexion, Minos admit qu'il était injuste envers cet homme. Son attitude n'avait pas l'air arrogante, au contraire. Emanait de sa démarche une sincérité évidente. Ce _Crimson_ s'inquiétait de son sort. Même si cela restait inconcevable, il se souciait du devenir de l'argenté et de son silence. En temps normal, Minos l'aurait envoyé promener avec cynisme en lui envoyant des petites piques bien senties ou en se moquant de lui. Là, l'envie lui passa. Il ne voulait plus s'amuser à ces petites mesquineries. Car en se « battant » avec cet homme quelque chose en lui se révéla. Le divertissement devint insipide et dérisoire, toute cette traque virtuelle perdit de son intérêt. Le norvégien désirait passer à autre chose, pour se faire il pensa qu'il devait quitter le forum. Sa place ne résidait pas ici, n'étant pas un artiste accompli. _Crimson Cascade_ par contre devait continuer de poster ses œuvres.

Le norvégien rédigea à son tour un mail avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve à son grand étonnement. Il ne voulait plus jouer.

« _Bonjour Crimson,_

 _Je suis surpris de trouver un mail de ta part, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais quoi en penser._

 _Je ne sais pour quelle raison tu viens me parler, mais je ne suis pas mécontent, comme cela nous pourrons éclaircir les choses._

 _Je veux simplement faire une pause, ma place n'est pas sur le site, j'ai été un peu loin avec certaines personnes dont toi. Je le reconnais. Tu m'as agacé d'entrée de jeu avec tes grands airs. Au début j'ai simplement voulu te remettre à ta place, je suis comme ça. Puis ça a pris de l'ampleur, j'aimais bien te titiller tu démarrais au quart de tour. Tu m'as dit dans un de tes messages que j'étais cash, c'est totalement vrai. Parfois j'abuse sans m'en rendre compte._

 _Sache que je n'ai rien contre toi et ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai quitté le forum. Tu n'as rien fait de mal si ce n'est te défendre, d'ailleurs j'aimais assez nos petites discussions animées je dois le reconnaître. Ca m'amusait grandement. Tu as de la répartie, c'est pour cette raison que je continuais de te chercher._

 _J'appellerais mon ami Eaque ne t'en fais pas._

 _Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, surtout continue de dessiner tu as un don certain. Et je peux te certifier que ce genre de compliment je n'en fais pas tous les quatre matins, profites-en. C'était le premier et le dernier (c'est à prendre au second degré je précise)._

 _J'ai été ravi d'échanger avec toi, même si ce fût mouvementé._

 _Prends soin de toi également et bonne continuation._

 _Adjø,_

 _GriffonNorge._ »

Confus mais apaisé, Minos envoya son ultime mail à l'attention de son ennemi juré avec une pointe d'amusement. Au final, ce n'était pas si mal de terminer sur une note sincère et légère. Tous ces mois passés à s'asticoter l'avait diverti. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le norvégien rencontrait quelqu'un possédant une telle répartie. Ces conversations lui manquaient un peu pour être honnête. A la fin du dîner, Minos reçut une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Décidément, ce _Crimson_ devait être accro, il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Sur sa messagerie il lut.

« _Pour ta défense je dois reconnaître que tu es franc, peut être un peu trop mais bon, à force de te pratiquer, j'ai appris à te connaître. Tout du moins, cette facette que tu veux nous montrer. Je ne pense pas que tu aies un mauvais fond, tu me l'as démontré._

 _C'est peut être la première fois que tu fais de l'humour sans être ironique. Pour revenir à ce que tu me disais, je ne pense pas être prétentieux, nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases._

 _En tous les cas je tiens à te remercier pour tes éloges sincères, j'aime que l'on me passe la brosse à reluire (là aussi c'est à prendre au second degré bien sûr). Comme ce compliment sera le seul, je vais l'imprimer et l'encadrer en haut de mon bureau._

 _Si tu veux revenir sur le forum, ça sera avec plaisir que je t'accueillerais ou ne te parlerais pas, à ta convenance._

 _Je ne vais pas abuser plus de ton temps et te souhaite une bonne soirée._

 _Crimson Cascade._ »

En parcourant ce mail, l'argenté se surprit à sourire sans y prêter attention. Ce jeune homme qui à première vue paraissait pompeux détenait en vérité un humour certain. Apparemment il ne s'offusquait pas du fait que Minos l'ait traité de pédant. Il se cala contre le dossier du canapé les mains derrière la nuque, ordinateur sur les genoux. Peut être qu'il reviendra sur le site, qui sait, vu qu'il était attendu…

~~Oo0oO~~

En Grèce, Albafica n'en revenait pas de l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve. En une fraction de seconde, ses rapports avec l'impudent _GriffonNorge_ changèrent. Le voilà qui papotait directement sur sa boîte mail comme si de rien n'était. Le must du must était que ce fût lui en personne qui demanda au troll du net de revenir sur le site.

Que se passait-il dans sa petite tête ?

Avait-il oublié toutes les prises de becs et les montées de tension à cause de cet homme ?

Non pourtant. Le bleuté rêvassait à son acte inconséquent en mordillant son index. Car maintenant que l'ambiance du forum était redevenue plus sereine, c'est lui et lui seul qui allait chercher le « monstre » dans sa tanière.

Pour soulager sa conscience il appela son ami Dégel qui le comprenait – espérait-il. Malheureusement pour le jeune artiste, le français réagit autrement.

Au bout du fil, Albafica subissait les reproches de son compère.

— _Mais tu es irréfléchi mon pauvre ! Après tout ce que tu m'as déblatéré sur cet énergumène voilà que tu vas le chercher alors qu'il était parti ! Bon débarras j'ai envie de dire ! C'est quoi ton problème ?_

Le bleuté ne se souvint pas avoir vu son ami dans un tel état d'emportement. Jamais auparavant Dégel ne s'était laissé aller à parler de manière aussi familière. Qui plus est, énervé de la sorte. D'ailleurs, cela devait valoir son pesant d'or pour voir la mine de l'homme au bout du combiné. Quoi que peut être pas pour la sûreté de notre héros.

Albafica émit un long « euh » ne pouvant en placer une.

L'autre reprit son monologue.

— _Je ne te comprends pas parfois ! Tu es contradictoire dans tes actes. Tu veux quoi ? Que ce GriffonNorway revienne pourrir le site et te critique comme avant ? C'est ça que tu veux ?_

— Non bien sûr que non ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça enfin. Je ne suis pas là pour blesser les autres, ce n'est pas dans ma nature tu le sais. En plus son ami n'arrivait pas à le joindre, il m'a contacté, je me voyais mal lui dire de se débrouiller tout seul. Et pour te contredire, il ne s'appelle pas _GriffonNorway_ mais _Norge_.

— _Evidemment ça change tout. Désolé Albafica, mais si ce membre te cherche de nouveau la petite bête, ne compte plus sur moi pour te soutenir. Ca me fatigue vos histoires._

— Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Il a l'air de s'être calmé, il a changé je l'ai vu dans ses messages. Ca se passera mieux avec les autres tu verras. C'est quand même mieux un climat calme, tu ne trouves pas ?

— _Si, si… Mais je ne suis pas convaincu._

Albafica réussit à faire passer la couleuvre à son ami, qui fût très clair sur le déroulement de la suite : interdiction de se plaindre dorénavant. Il assumera seul la sottise qu'il venait de commettre.

* * *

Ce revirement de situation dérouta nos deux protagonistes chacun de leur côté. Minos revint plus adouci et Albafica prenait même plaisir à converser avec lui. Tout d'abord sur le site par le biais des divers sujets, puis au détour d'un commentaire et enfin en message privé. Les discussions parlaient d'art, notamment sur la photographie, la peinture, la sculpture pour dévier sur leurs parcours respectifs. Au grand étonnement du bleuté, son ancien rival lui demanda son cursus pour arriver à dessiner aussi bien. Il avait l'air de se livrer un peu plus sans sa barrière de mépris. _GriffonNorge_ se révélait intéressant dans sa logique et ses dialogues. Ce fût tout naturellement que les hommes apprenaient à se connaître sans rancœur aucune.

Minos estimait plus ce _Crimson Cascade_ , de prime abord il paraissait hautain et monsieur-je-sais-tout mais en approfondissant le personnage, notre troll découvrit un être généreux de partager sa passion avec autrui. En outre, le peintre n'était pas avare de compliment avec les autres membres quand une œuvre lui plaisait. Il possédait une impartialité qui plut à l'argenté. En un mot comme en cents : ils avaient changé de point de vue sans s'avouer pour eux-mêmes qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Ce qui arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

Dorénavant, le soir après une journée bien remplie de dur labeur, les deux hommes prenaient plaisir à discuter et échanger sur tout. Minos proposa même à Albafica de ne plus discuter sur le site mais par mail. Cela présentait l'avantage d'être moins impersonnel et beaucoup plus pratique. Un soir comme tant d'autres, le grec désira montrer une de ses photographies, seulement par mail le format ne passait pas. Embêté, il ne sut quoi faire. Ce fût Minos qui régla le souci en proposant de dialoguer sous une autre forme, en s'échangeant leur adresse de messagerie instantanée. Albafica grimaça tout seul devant son écran, peut être que cela était un peu « trop ». Trop de rapprochement, trop d'intimité – même si tout ceci restait correct et non intéressé. Quelque chose chiffonnait le peintre amateur… Après toutes les embrouilles avec _GriffonNorge_ , voilà que maintenant ils allaient se parler comme de vieux potes. Néanmoins ne sachant pas quoi faire, le bleuté accepta un peu gêné. Après tout, ce ne serait qu'un contact parmi tant d'autres.

Finalement, après moultes réflexions intenses avec sa conscience, Albafica divulgua son adresse. Il attendait fébrilement de voir apparaître une demande de contact. Peut être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne le connaissait que peu ce _Griffon_ après tout.

Trop tard… Une alerte lui indiqua que quelqu'un l'avait demandé en « ami », quelle ironie. Il découvrit l'avatar de _Griffon_ et cliqua pour le mettre dans sa liste. Puis, il attendit de nouveau n'osant pas parler le premier. Cette situation embarrassante le mettait mal à l'aise tout à coup. C'était une chose de se parler par mail interposé mais s'en était une autre d'avoir la personne « en face » de soit et en direct. Sa timidité refaisait surface… Albafica ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, tendu à l'extrême à l'idée d'avoir le terrible _GriffonNorge_ dans ses amis.

 _Griffon_ qui patientait également devant son écran que son interlocuteur daigne se manifester. La soirée pouvait s'écouler tranquillement dans le néant absolu si personne ne se décidait. Minos expirait par petites saccades pour traduire son agacement, il détestait poireauter de la sorte. Il tapa sur son clavier le premier message.

« _GriffonNorge : tu es là ?_

 _Crimson Cascade : oui._

 _GriffonNorge : pourquoi tu ne parles pas alors ?_

 _Crimson Cascade : j'attendais que tu le fasses, après tout c'est toi qui as fait la demande d'ajout._

 _GriffonNorge : je ne vais pas te manger. Tu m'as l'air tout empoté d'un coup ^^_

 _Crimson Cascade : merci c'est sympa de ta part è_é_

 _Non, seulement ce n'est pas évident non plus._

 _GriffonNorge : qu'est-ce qui n'est pas évident ? De me parler ? Je te signale que ça fait un mois que l'on bavarde ensemble. Tu me fais rire._

 _Crimson Cascade : ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne sais plus ce que je disais avant du coup._

 _Griffon Norge : :D mais on dirait que tu es tout gêné ma parole… C'est tordant. Tu devais m'envoyer ta dernière photo qui ne passait pas par mail. Reprends tes esprits, je sais que je suis impressionnant mais quand même._

 _Crimson Cascade : ne te méprends pas, ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu n'impressionnes plus les foules :p_

 _Je te l'envoie tout de suite._ »

La discussion poursuivit son cours jusqu'à la fin, un peu avant que Minos franchisse encore une barrière. Ce qui provoqua un malaise de plus au peintre amateur.

« _GriffonNorge : je vais devoir te laisser, demain je me lève tôt._

 _Crimson Cascade : oui, pas de problème je ne vais pas tarder._

 _GriffonNorge : au fait, maintenant on pourrait peut être se divulguer nos prénoms tu ne crois pas ? Ca serait moins informel._

 _Crimson Cascade : euh… Si tu veux…_

 _GriffonNorge : ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Ca reste anonyme tu sais._

 _Crimson Cascade : je sais, très bien mon prénom c'est Albafica._

 _GriffonNorge : moi c'est Minos. Sur ce je te laisse, bonne nuit._

 _Crimson Cascade : merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi._ »

Albafica en oublia d'éteindre son ordinateur. Ainsi il connaissait le prénom du semeur de zizanie… Cette nouvelle lui fit bizarre pour être franc, un petit quelque chose palpita dans sa poitrine. Il se leva prestement et se ressaisit. Bon voilà, il capitulait avec l'ennemi. Et après, ce n'était pas un drame ? En allant se coucher, il essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre que toute cette situation était on ne peut plus normale.

Quant à Minos, il affichait un petit sourire en coin car mine de rien son charisme infernal fonctionnait toujours. Ainsi le prétentieux _Crimson Cascade_ était troublé, fort intéressant. Probablement que sa grande assurance se révélait n'être qu'une façade, ou alors il possédait aussi des failles. Cette petite gêne au moment de se parler en direct attendrit l'argenté, il aimait constater que son influence marchait toujours. Surtout sur des personnes comme ce dénommé Albafica, fort en lancé de piques.

(suite...)

* * *

Notes :

(1) le chiffre fait référence à la région Provence-Alpes-Côte-D'azur, département du Var.

Adjø : adieu


	6. Formater les sentiments

Erratum :

Suite à une review de Guest, je me suis aperçue à la première publication du chapitre précédent que j'avais fait une faute de frappe. Il s'agissait du numéro du département du Var 83 que j'avais noté 93, cette erreur est rectifiée, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

RaR :

 _Abella_ : Je te remercie pour ta review et pour t'être manifestée :) Je suis heureuse si mon histoire te plait. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Formater les sentiments**

.

Les deux hommes prirent leurs habitudes, ils se parlaient de mieux en mieux. La divergence d'opinion qui les opposa jadis fût oubliée, même s'ils ne s'accordaient pas sur tous les points. Seulement à présent, Minos exprimait son point de vue de manière moins rude et puis Albafica le connaissait à force. Sans s'en apercevoir les discussions se firent plus intimes. Souvent ils plaisantaient entre eux – une fois que le grec gratta la couche de dédain du norvégien. C'est comme cela qu'Albafica apprit que Minos vivait en Norvège, qu'il travaillait dans le domaine de la Justice et qu'il adorait le poisson. Du sens inverse, l'argenté sût que son nouvel acolyte habitait en Grèce, qu'il était horticulteur plus spécifiquement floriculteur et qu'il détestait la neige.

Les petites confidences s'accumulaient, mine de rien ils devenaient plus proches. A Minos aussi cela lui procura un sentiment étrange de connaître le prénom de _Crimson_. Il ne sût pas pourquoi, mais ce petit nom lui allait comme un gant. Albafica était précieux, hautain mais terriblement humain une fois que l'on avait réussi à l'approcher. Il possédait un aspect très sérieux, limite grave.

Internet possède le don de désinhiber le plus guindés des individus, ce fait se révélait véridique ici aussi. Avec la protection de la distance, nos deux hommes discutaient plus librement en s'envoyant même des petites remarques piquantes sans méchanceté. Albafica savait déceler les nuances de l'humour caustique de Minos. Leurs entrevues se multipliaient, maintenant pratiquement chaque soir ils se retrouvaient pour parler de tout et de rien. Si on avait dit au peintre amateur qu'il tisserait un lien avec la peste du net, il ne l'aurait pas cru une seconde. Pourtant c'était bien le cas : il avait pactisé avec le diable.

Finalement, ils s'accordaient plutôt bien. Ce soir Minos relatait la dernière frasque d'Eaque à son « nouvel ami » par le biais de leur messagerie.

« _Minos : tu aurais vu sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire !_

 _Albafica : parce que tu l'as déjà vu en vrai Eaque ?_

 _Minos : oui bien sûr pourquoi ?_

 _Albafica : non pour rien._

 _Minos : on se fait des cams quelques fois, bon pas tout le temps. Surtout à cause du décalage horaire mais je l'aime bien. Il a un humour spécial qui me correspond bien. Et toi, tu l'as déjà vu ton ami Dégel ?_

 _Albafica : oui aussi en cam, mais on s'appelle plus en fait. On a le projet de se rencontrer prochainement, mais pour faire coïncider nos vacances ce n'est pas facile._

 _Minos : ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?_

 _Albafica : je ne sais plus… Peut être deux ou trois ans. Je l'ai connu au début que je fréquentais le forum._

 _Minos : comme moi avec Eaque. Le courant est passé de suite entre nous, on n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de parler hors site. Ca c'est fait naturellement, la cam est venue après. Par contre je pense que l'on ne pourra jamais se rencontrer, il habite à l'autre bout du monde._

 _Albafica : c'est dommage quand même. Je pense peut être pouvoir aller visiter Dégel en France l'année prochaine si tout se passe bien. Ca sera étrange de le voir en vrai après tout ce temps passé devant l'ordinateur._

 _Minos : oui sans doute. Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant de tisser des liens virtuellement. A vrai dire je ne me suis pas posé la question._

 _Albafica : tu ne te demandes jamais à quoi peuvent ressembler les gens avec qui tu parles ? Qui se cache derrière l'avatar d'un tel ou un tel ?_

 _Minos : non, pourquoi toi oui ?_

 _Albafica : oh oui ça m'arrive. Pas avec tout le monde mais les membres que je croise le plus souvent._

 _Minos : remarque… Je me suis demandé à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler quand on se prenait la tête ^^_

 _Albafica : ça veut dire quoi ? Te connaissant je m'attends au pire…_

 _Minos : je pensais que tu étais un intellectuel coincé avec des petites lunettes rondes, tout étriqué._

 _Albafica : è_é_

 _Minos : ne le prends pas mal. Je plaisante, quoi que…_

 _Albafica : c'est bien ce que je disais, j'avais raison de m'attendre au pire._

 _Minos : ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu des idées reçues sur moi ?_

 _Albafica : et bien…_

 _Minos : tu vois, toi aussi !_

 _Albafica : pour être franc, j'ai pensé que tu étais un asocial reclus au fin fond de ton salon avec des tas de paquets de gâteaux autour de toi en train de ronchonner sur tout le monde :D_

 _Minos : ce n'est pas mieux. Désolé de te décevoir._

 _Albafica : oh je t'ai vexé ?_

 _Minos : nope, il m'en faut plus. Tiens… Ca te dirait que l'on s'échange nos photos pour voir à quoi on ressemble ? Ca mettrait un terme à nos théories foireuses._

 _Albafica : je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit._

 _Minos : ah ah très drôle ! Alors, tu as peur ?_

 _Albafica : peur de quoi ? Non, mais je n'aime pas envoyer ma photo à n'importe qui._

 _Minos : merci pour le n'importe qui…_

 _Albafica : ne te vexe pas, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire T_T_

 _Minos : tu l'as dit. Bref, tu es d'accord ? Comme ça je mettrais un visage sur le pompeux Crimson Cascade )_

 _Albafica : okay, je te prends au mot. Je saurais à quoi ressemble l'antipathique GriffonNorge qui embête tout le web._ »

Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes recherchèrent des photos dans leurs dossiers personnels. Minos en choisit une au hasard, sur aucune d'entre elles il ne souriait. Albafica décida d'en envoyer une de ses dernières vacances en Espagne, il se trouvait à la terrasse d'un café, lunettes de soleil posées au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Le chargement se faisait lentement – débit lent oblige – pendant ce laps de temps les jeunes hommes eurent tout le loisir de cogiter. Minos souriait d'avance de voir sa thèse se vérifier, tandis qu'Albafica riait en imaginant son interlocuteur en baleine échouée sur son clavier au milieu des paquets de chips.

Les images s'affichèrent quasiment en même temps chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième…

Les paupières du grec cillèrent plusieurs fois de suite. Minos était loin d'être un gros phoque avec les cheveux gras – cliché quand tu nous tiens – au contraire. L'apparence de son ancien rival le laissa pantois. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse détenir une telle prestance. Sa stature était bien droite, son maintien également. Quelque part, sa facette un peu méprisante se laissait entrapercevoir dans ses manières. Le peintre en herbe se fixa sur les pierres de lune qui semblaient aussi dures que l'acier. Pourtant une étincelle de feu brillait au fond de ces prunelles granitées.

Minos buvait son café lorsqu'il vit la photographie d'Albafica devenir claire. Il avala littéralement de travers en s'étouffant presque. Il dut se taper la poitrine pour ne pas suffoquer. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé _Crimson Cascade_ avec une telle allure. C'était vrai qu'il le voyait plutôt maigrichon et peu dégourdi, limite endimanché dans des vêtements d'intellectuel sur le retour. Or là, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa grâce émanait de sa personne pour irradier le cliché. Il posait tout naturellement, pourtant quelque chose en lui faisait que la photographie devenait presque une œuvre d'art à elle seule. Son visage si fin, sa longue chevelure azuréenne le rendait presque unique. Le norvégien demeura subjugué par les reflets safres de ses yeux. Ils affichaient un air de défi à quiconque oserait l'importuner.

Plus personne ne reprit la conversation, chacun ébahi par l'apparence de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Minos refit surface. Pour garder une contenance, il lança une petite pique.

« _Minos : tu n'es pas aussi moche que ce que je pensais. Maintenant je sais qui tu es._

 _Albafica : je dois avouer que tu ne ressembles pas à ce que j'avais imaginé. Moi aussi je sais qui tu es._

 _Minos : maintenant je pourrais te faire chanter si tu m'énerves. Je n'aurais qu'à faire un petit montage photo et le balancer sur la toile –w-_

 _Albafica : oh mais essaie un peu pour voir… Moi aussi j'en serais capable et crois moi que mon montage ne te flatterait guère._ »

Une étape venait d'être franchie encore une fois. Désormais les deux membres n'étaient plus du tout des inconnus. Ils étaient « réels » avec un physique propre. Et le comble pour eux résidait dans le fait qu'ils ne restaient pas indifférents au charme de l'autre.

~~Oo0oO~~

En se réveillant ce matin, Albafica fût comme qui dirait confus. La mine chafouine, les cheveux emmêlés il s'assit dans son lit en se maudissant. Son rêve de la veille au soir le troubla. En effet, dans celui-ci se trouvait bien entendu _GriffonNorge_ alias Minos.

Bien sûr ! Rêver de son ancien persécuteur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Surtout dans la position dans laquelle il était. Enfin bref, le jeune homme se rabroua mentalement. Tout simplement en se persuadant que ce n'était dû qu'au fait de la dernière chose qu'il vit : la photo de son ami. En passant devant sa glace, Albafica s'aperçut que ses joues se coloraient d'une teinte rosée. Il apposa ses mains dessus comme pour éteindre le feu qui prenait place.

Non d'un petit bonhomme en mousse, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans son cerveau ?

Tout le long de sa préparation pour rejoindre sa pépinière, ses pensées divaguèrent sur la personne de Minos. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se focaliser sur cet individu, sinon il deviendrait dingue. Au départ il détestait cet homme, les choses ne pouvaient pas changer à ce point ?

A la pause déjeuner, il retrouva Shion pour manger un petit bout. Assis dans une brasserie, le bleuté semblait distrait. Il piquait le même morceau de poulet depuis plus de cinq minutes en regardant dans le vide. Son ami fit un signe de la main devant sa tête pour vérifier s'il était en vie.

— Oh, oh Alba, tu es parmi nous ?

Dans un sursaut, le bleuté se cogna le coude contre la table.

— Aïe ! Oui, pardon j'étais ailleurs.

— Ca tu peux le dire. Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Shion en riant.

— Rien ne t'en fais pas. Juste au boulot.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux…

Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, Albafica n'osait pas révéler la véritable préoccupation qui le tracassait. Non que Shion ne comprendrait pas, simplement le jeune homme se sentait ridicule de porter autant d'intérêt à un ancien rival. Qui plus est, qui habitait à des milliers de kilomètres loin de lui.

Notre amateur d'art ne possédait pas un cœur d'artichaut en temps normal, loin de là. Pour susciter son attention, il fallait que la personne en question ait des valeurs auxquelles il tenait ainsi qu'une personnalité bienveillante. L'attrait pour l'autre passait d'abord par un plan spirituel et non physique. Or dans ce cas, après avoir ragé contre le turpide Minos, leurs échanges s'étaient orientés sur des sujets très intéressants. Leurs petites taquineries lui plaisait également, avec lui il riait, ce qui représentait un atout non négligeable. Sans se voiler la face, Albafica lâchait prise avec cet homme sans avoir peur d'être jugé sur son apparence. L'anonymat du net permettait aussi de se cacher des autres. Toute sa vie le grec fût la cible de jaloux à cause de sa beauté. Soit ses amants voulaient l'utiliser pour son charme fracassant, soit il provoquait la médisance des frustrés. Rien de réjouissant en somme. Et maintenant que son nouvel ami connaissait son visage, Albafica redoutait que ses rapports se faussent. Pour son plus grand soulagement, en repensant à la dernière scène, le norvégien lui avait lancé une petite vanne. Cela apaisa l'esprit du peintre, apparemment les choses resteraient telles qu'elles.

Shion le ramena à la réalité. Pour l'heure Albafica ne lui divulguera pas ses soucis sentimentaux.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait découvert le visage de _Crimson_ , Minos exultait un tantinet. Cet homme se manifestait intriguant de part son sens de la répartie, son don inné et maintenant sa beauté.

En s'inscrivant sur le forum, l'argenté ne croyait pas se lier d'amitié avec autrui, encore moins draguer quiconque. Son couple battait de l'aile depuis un certain temps mais il ne trompait pas Rune pour autant. Il ne cherchait pas de relation extraconjugale ni quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, Albafica le déroutait ; il s'apparentait à un chat sauvage feulant à tout va mais qui savait se faire ronronnant une fois apprivoisé. Surtout maintenant alors qu'ils entretenaient des rapports civilisés. Minos divagua sur la possibilité que son nouvel ami soit doux dans ses gestes au vu de son coup de crayon talentueux… Les lignes de ses dessins étaient fluides et maîtrisées, aucun doute qu'il devait également posséder un autre talent caché sous la couette.

En beurrant ses biscottes au son d'avoine, Minos en cassa une emporté dans ses élucubrations. Il leva son visage sur celui de Rune qui le fixait avec un air incrédule.

— Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Rien du tout ! s'empressa de répondre le petit coquin.

— N'oublie pas que ce soir nous dînons chez nos voisins. Ne soit pas en retard s'il te plait et essaie de te libérer pour les dix huit heures.

Retour à la réalité… Minos fit la moue avec sa bouche et répondit du bout des lèvres.

— Oui je sais, je m'en souviens ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu me le rabâches assez souvent.

Puis il se leva pour aller déposer son bol dans l'évier, au même moment son compagnon le retint par l'avant bras. Minos attendit de voir s'il allait s'aventurer à un geste de tendresse. A sa grande déception ce dernier lança sèchement.

— Peux-tu nettoyer ton chantier avant de t'en aller ? Merci.

Lèvres pincées et regard accusateur, Minos se dégagea de la prise de son amant pour répondre sur le même ton.

— Pas de problème voyons _mitt hjerte_.

— Je m'en vais, à ce soir.

— Toi aussi passe une bonne journée ! cria Minos lorsque son compagnon ferma la porte d'entrée.

Effectivement, pour être plus doux que Rune ce ne devait pas être difficile, se dit le norvégien.

Dans sa voiture, il mit son moment d'égarement sur le compte de la frustration tout simplement. Cela faisait des semaines que lui et son amant n'avaient pas partagé un moment d'intimité. Voilà, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

* * *

Le soir même, Albafica discutait tranquillement avec Dégel de leur projet de se rencontrer tout en attendant de voir connecté son nouveau camarade. Ce réflexe s'installa progressivement – celui d'épier l'arrivée de Minos – sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le français parlait un peu dans le vide car son interlocuteur ne daignait répondre qu'une fois sur deux ou à côté de la plaque. Ce fût ainsi le restant de la soirée. Le peintre amateur ne s'impliquait pas dans la discussion, se contentant de donner le change. Sa préoccupation se portait ailleurs : son ami-rival n'arrivait pas.

Que faisait-il ? A cet instant précis, son esprit divagua sur maints scénarios possibles, tous amenant encore plus de questions. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'en posait-il ? Avant toute cette histoire, il s'en fichait de Minos mais là tout changeait.

Albafica se massait les tempes, ce n'était pas bon de cogiter après minuit. Il pourrait se transformer en Gremlin assoiffé de mélodrame. Sa soirée se révéla bien morose sans son tourmenteur favori.

Un jour sans sa présence et le jeune artiste commençait de déprimer. Ce mot était peut être un peu trop fort cependant l'idée se manifestait juste. Entre questionnement et agitation, il ne savait plus comment se positionner. Quand Dégel ne venait pas sur le net, cela ne le mettait pas dans ces états là. Le bleuté ne s'attachait pas facilement à autrui, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure quand quelqu'un de cher ne donnait pas signe de vie pendant un certain temps. Il faisait sa vie de son côté, or ici la situation lui échappait. Il eût beau se persuader du ridicule de ses pensées, il ne les contrôlait pas. Le lendemain il ne put s'empêcher de songer à son nouvel ami en espérant le voir le plus tôt possible.

Son souhait fût exhaussé le soir même. L'avatar de l'argenté s'afficha, Albafica tressaillit malgré lui.

Aïe, il devenait accro et dur de dur si maintenant il ressentait un papillon le grattouiller au niveau de son estomac. Afin de se donner un genre distant, le jeune homme ne salua pas le nouvel intervenant. Minos fit le premier pas.

« _Minos : salut, ça va ?_ »

Le destinataire de ce message ne se manifesta pas, histoire de le faire patienter. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'expéditeur réitéra son appel.

« _Minos : si tu n'es pas là, bonne soirée, je vais me déconnecter._ »

En voyant ceci, Albafica se précipita pour répondre – comme par hasard.

« _Albafica : bonsoir Minos, excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Oui, je vais bien merci j'espère que toi aussi._

 _Minos : je suis fatigué mais je vais bien. Désolé pour hier mais j'étais invité, j'aurais préféré rester chez moi __

 _Albafica : pourquoi, ta soirée c'est mal passée ?_

 _Minos : non mais elle était longue. Je me suis ennuyé comme pas possible. J'étais chez mes voisins et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très intéressants._

 _Albafica : je vois… C'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Pourquoi avoir accepté si tu savais que tu n'allais pas aimer ?_

 _Minos : c'est mon compagnon qui a insisté pour y aller._ »

Les mots s'inscrivirent sur l'écran sans que leur sens n'interpelle le grec. Plus exactement, il dût prendre quelques secondes pour bien comprendre et relire la phrase. Pour commencer, notre jeune artiste ne pensait aucunement à flirter avec qui que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de messagerie ou de site spécialisé – encore moins sur celui dédié à l'art. Pour continuer, surtout avec _GriffonNorge_ soyons clair. Et pour conclure, il ne songeait pas qu'il puisse être en couple. Qu'attendait donc Albafica en secret ? A vrai dire il analysa la situation à une vitesse folle dans sa tête pendant la lecture de la dernière réplique. Minos. Il attendait cet homme tout simplement sans définir quoi exactement. Forcément, cette nouvelle l'attrista malgré lui, son cœur se pinça suivi d'un inconfort prononcé. Tout à coup, il n'eut plus l'envie de continuer cette discussion, la déception s'installa sans l'avoir invité. Sa réponse fût très laconique.

« _Albafica : pardonne-moi, j'ai un mal de crâne depuis cette après-midi, je vais te laisser. Il vaut mieux que j'aille m'allonger_. »

L'argenté n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que la connexion se coupa.

Le jeune horticulteur se fustigea pour son manque de discernement. Après avoir maudit Minos, voilà qu'il éprouvait un début d'attirance. Le mieux était de se mettre en retrait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Ensuite il parviendrait à parler de nouveau à son ami sans trahir sa désillusion.

* * *

Minos se gratta le dessus du crâne. Quelle mouche avait piqué Albafica pour qu'il s'enfuie aussi rapidement ? Pour une fois qu'il ne disait rien de mal !

A son tour, il s'inquiéta de l'absence du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne répondait pas aux sollicitations de l'argenté. Décidément quand l'un désertait l'autre n'allait pas bien. Le jeu du chat et de la souris continuait malgré le changement de rapport.

~~Oo0oO~~

Attendre la Saint-Glinglin ne reflétait pas les habitudes de Minos. Si son nouvel ami était malade, il devait prendre de ses nouvelles et surtout connaître la nature de son mal. La bonne aubaine : justement le bleuté était présent lorsque notre perturbateur favori se connecta.

Pour note, il passait encore sa soirée seul puisque Rune était parti à son cercle de lecture sans que cela ne lui provoque une contrariété. Il se passait très bien de sa compagnie – Minos où les joies de la vie de couple.

Au lieu d'écrire un petit mot à l'intention d'Albafica, l'argenté l'appela directement via la conversation audio. On pouvait avancer qu'il prenait les choses en main sans tergiverser autant que son ami.

A l'autre bout du continent, Albafica ne vit pas de suite l'appel qui clignotait au dessus de sa page trop absorbé à se dépêtrer avec sa connexion qui déraillait.

Son statut était mis en « absent », la sonnerie ne fonctionnait pas. Machinalement il leva les yeux pour voir l'impensable. Minos était en train de l'appeler, en plus de ça, un message l'ordonnait de répondre vu le ton employé.

Concentré sur sa fenêtre de messagerie, Albafica se mordit la lèvre inférieure un peu trop durement ce qui le fit sursauter.

Merde et re-merde il ne voulait pas lui parler en vrai !

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Au téléphone il était plus aisé de discerner les états d'âmes des gens. Minos allait le griller sûr et certain, car depuis que le bleuté connaissait son apparence réelle, il était comme qui dirait nerveux en sa présence.

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie se dit le jeune homme. De toute manière il ne cherchait rien en parlant avec Minos ou un autre membre du site. L'amour n'était pas au centre de ses préoccupations, pourtant… Il revoyait la photo du norvégien imprimée dans son esprit, aussitôt une fébrilité le prit à la gorge.

Résigné, il accepta l'appel totalement transpirant.

— Allo Albafica ?

Ce dernier se mordillait l'ongle de son index.

— Tu peux me répondre je te vois.

Le grec fit la moue avec sa bouche en écarquillant ses yeux en grand.

— Quoi ? brailla-t-il.

— Je-te-vois. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es toujours malade ?

Albafica cherchait nerveusement l'icône pour couper la caméra. Il regardait un peu partout entre son clavier et l'écran paniqué.

— Tu fabriques quoi à la fin ? interrogea Minos.

— Rien, rien ! Mais comment ça se fait que la caméra soit activée de mon côté ?

— Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi, tu veux l'éteindre ?

— Oui !

— Inutile je t'ai vu ! Arrête de stresser ça change quoi la cam ou pas ?

— Ca change tout ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on se parle ainsi.

— Tu es ridicule, on s'est envoyé nos photos déjà… Attends, je vais activer la mienne, on sera égaux.

— Non !

— Arrête d'hurler de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas sourd, merci. Ca y est, tu peux me voir aussi.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Albafica posa ses mains devant sa bouche pour marquer sa surprise en poussant une sorte de couinement.

— Minos pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— J'ai fait quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de grave là dedans ? Depuis le temps qu'on discute ensemble, tu ne vas pas en faire une montagne, je ne vois pas le problème. Merci pour le cri de frayeur, je ne suis pas si laid que ça. Bon c'est la fin de la journée, je ne suis plus aussi bien coiffé mais quand même.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Seulement tu aurais pu me demander avant si ça ne me dérangeait pas que tu m'appelles.

— Parce qu'il faut t'envoyer un faire part un mois à l'avance pour te prévenir lorsqu'on t'appelle ? En plus je te signale que tu ne réponds pas aux messages. Ca fait deux jours que je ne te vois plus. C'est moins impersonnel comme ça.

L'air dépassé d'Albafica amusa grandement Minos. Il avait enfin le loisir de contempler une faille de _Crimson Cascade_ en direct. Pour le taquiner, il lança.

— Tu as de la fièvre ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, tu es tout rouge !

Les sourcils bleus se froncèrent, leur propriétaire rétorqua de manière abrupte.

— Arrête de rire, tu m'énerves Minos !

— Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Son rire vexa Albafica. Au début, puisqu'il se détendit assez rapidement en présence de son ami virtuel. Le voir et surtout l'entendre lui faisait bizarre. Il se laissa transporter par sa voix grave et son accent runique si spécial. Même les cheveux ébouriffés, Minos restait distingué. Il en était de même pour lui, découvrir Albafica au naturel ainsi que le timbre de sa voix le surprit d'une agréable façon. Plus il détaillait cet homme, plus le désir de connaître des choses sur lui augmentait. L'argenté ne se lassait pas de regarder le visage d'ange tout confus. L'artiste novice possédait quelque chose de touchant dans ce qu'il dégageait. Emouvant et aussi attrayant, notamment son petit grain de beauté qui soulignait l'intensité de son regard cobalt.

— Tu as une voix très sensuelle Albafica, souffla Minos d'une façon suave.

Ce qui fit cligner des paupières au principal concerné qui balbutia encore plus gêné.

— Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ca ne va pas ?

L'air taquin, l'argenté posa sa tête sur sa main accoudée au bureau en prenant une drôle d'expression. Ses iris se rétrécirent en deux fentes à la façon des félins, son festin se trouvait devant lui.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un compliment ? Tu sais que je ne les dispense pas facilement, tu devrais t'en réjouir.

Le changement de ton de la conversation prenait des allures polissonnes à en croire l'éclat qui luisait dans les prunelles sélénites. Albafica déglutit difficilement, il ne savait plus comment répondre. Minos était en train de le charmer, le pire était de constater que ce fait ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

— Si tu en as absolument le droit mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Tu m'appelles dans quel but exactement ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Dis-moi, tu vis seul ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda le bleuté de manière rude.

— Parce que je ne voulais pas te contrarier, surtout si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. Je ne veux pas te froisser, cependant je le pense vraiment…

— De quoi ?

— Que tu as une voix envoûtante, c'est assez troublant je dois dire. J'adore la façon dont tu rougis au moindre compliment, moi qui pensais que le terrible _Crimson_ était glacial et sûr de lui, je me suis trompé. Tu es comme un petit bonbon au sucre, dur de l'extérieur mais sur le point de fondre à tout moment.

Décidément, la situation échappait au contrôle d'Albafica. Là, plus de doute possible, son interlocuteur le draguait en bonne et due forme. Partagé entre le plaisir de se faire séduire par un si bel homme et la culpabilité qu'il soit déjà en couple, le grec ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses barrières tombèrent petit à petit pour entrer à son tour dans le jeu de Minos. Il se fit tout miel pour l'appâter.

— Tu me compares à un bonbon ? C'est assez étrange mais si tu y tiens… Fais attention, je pourrais te provoquer des carries, et qui dit mal de dent, dit mal d'amour.

— Oh… Serait-ce une invitation à peine voilée ? Tu me surprends de plus en plus.

Au fil de la discussion, l'échauffement se fit sentir. Les deux hommes partirent sur des pentes dangereuses, se dévoilant un peu plus et en flirtant ouvertement. Entre rires et confidences, ils se cherchaient sans scrupules. Ils discutèrent ainsi pratiquement le restant de la nuit, scotchés l'un à l'autre.

(suite...)


	7. Amour copié-collé

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'attaque direct par les réponses aux reviews.

RaR :

 _Abella_ : je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir que tu te laisses porter par mon histoire, la situation change tu l'as remarqué. Il fallait bien finir en beauté si je puis dire ainsi :p

Ne t'en fais pas, je continue d'écrire (et surtout des MinAlba ^^), bises !

o

Cette fanfiction touche à sa fin, encore un chapitre et tout sera fini. Je me suis régalée finalement à l'écrire, même si ce fût un casse-tête chinois que de montrer une relation à distance, parce que finalement : il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais je voulais changer mon approche pour ce pairing merveilleusement abominorable ! (clin d'œil à ma carambole des îles).

Bonne lecture,

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Amour copié-collé**

.

La relation entre _GriffonNorge_ et _Crimson Cascade_ prit un autre virage, à cent quatre vingt degré. De l'état d'ennemi, ils passèrent par divers stades pour en arriver à courtisant. Tout dérapa depuis ce fameux soir de tchat. A présent, dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, ils se retrouvaient des heures durant pour parler encore et encore. S'envoyer moultes photos, se raconter leurs journées trépidantes et leurs aspirations. Albafica éprouvait toujours ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'il pensait à Minos étant donné qu'il appartenait déjà à un autre homme. Ses remords se noyaient avec son envie d'être avec lui. Parfaitement, « être » dans le sens large du terme. Malheureusement, la barrière de la distance mettait un autre frein à sa nouvelle idylle. Ce fût dans un état d'esprit partagé entre mélancolie et joie que le pépiniériste naviguait sur cette mer inconnue. De toute façon rien n'était prévu entre lui et Minos.

Le norvégien se languissait de sa petite rose empoisonnée comme il l'appelait. En bon hypocrite, dès que Rune tournait le dos, il s'empressait d'envoyer des messages à Albafica. D'ailleurs ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros respectifs pour plus de liberté. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'envoyaient des textos du matin au soir et ce à toutes les heures. Les plaisanteries du début firent place à des déclarations plus enflammées. Quelques fois Minos allait trop loin, mais le bleuté ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car cela restait toujours correcte – dans la mesure du possible. Le norvégien vivait une liaison à distance qui ravivait la flamme de la passion. Son attirance pour la personnalité d'Albafica s'intensifiait tout comme son besoin de le voir en chair et en os, de le tenir dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ou tout ça le conduisait, sûrement à des ennuis incommensurables. Qu'importe, il s'engouffrait dedans les yeux fermés et appréciait chaque moment passé en compagnie de son prétendant. Car dorénavant, ils ne se voilaient plus la face.

Albafica recevait presque chaque midi un petit message à son intention pour lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Son sourire s'égayait et son aura irradiait son entourage. Ses amis ainsi que sa famille virent une différence. Même Minos s'adoucit avec son concubin. Etait-ce le poids des remords qui l'accablait ou cette attraction qu'il suscitait ? En tout état de cause, son sarcasme et son insatisfaction s'amoindrirent pour le plus grand bonheur de Rune. Cependant, ce ne fût pas pour autant qu'ils se touchaient plus, chacun veillant à bien rester dans leur partie du lit.

L'amant de l'homme de loi n'était pas d'un tempérament démonstratif, encore moins câlin. Minos s'en accommodait depuis toutes ces années, le laissant venir quand il le désirait. Or depuis qu'il connaissait Albafica, tout prenait un autre aspect. La froideur de Rune l'insupportait, son manque d'entrain également. Là où le second argenté laissait les « choses » se faire, le bleuté se montrait plus expressif. En complimentant Minos par exemple, en le soutenant lorsqu'il lui racontait ses misères professionnelles et en le valorisant, chose qui ne lui arrivait plus. Non qu'il doutait de sa valeur mais de se l'entendre dire par la personne qui comptait à ses yeux apportait tout son sens.

Son caractère rude n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de s'installer. Son compagnon ne méritait pas d'être trompé, pourtant Minos plongeait tête baissée dans l'univers de l'infidélité. Albafica devenait son obsession, son soutien quotidien. Rune représentait le confort d'une vie sans surprise.

* * *

Et là, son amant l'agaçait au plus haut point. Minos attendait que Rune s'en aille à son cercle de lecture, seulement il restait suspendu au téléphone avec l'organisateur de la réunion. Apparemment une tempête de neige sévissait dans le département, ce qui bloquait les accès routiers. Autant dire « la poisse » ! A cet instant, ce fût tout juste si notre ronchon n'aurait pas poussé son compagnon dans la poudreuse pour partager un moment d'intimité avec son ami clandestin. Il tournait en rond dans le salon, verre d'Aquavit dans la main en scrutant Rune intensément de son regard tranchant. Ce dernier raccrocha enfin un peu dépité.

— Bon, il a dit quoi ton bonhomme ? Tu pars ?

— Non enfin ! Il y a une tempête de neige, ce n'est pas la peine de courir un risque pour une réunion. Il faut rester calfeutrer chez nous en attendant. En plus, peut être que demain ça ne sera pas dégagé, on ne pourra pas aller travailler.

— Formidable ! s'exclama Minos.

— Je n'y peux rien moi, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

— Rien, ne dis rien.

Rune allait et venait entre le salon et la cuisine sous le regard inquisiteur de son amant, comme si la faute lui incombait. Quant à Minos, lui soupirait d'exaspération parce que la soirée défilait et qu'il ne pouvait pas contacter son beau peintre ni même lui expliquer la situation.

Assis devant la télévision, notre homme martelait sa cuisse de ses doigts en fusillant du regard le pauvre Rune. Ce dernier sentit le poids des reproches silencieux de son amant. Il détourna la tête pour lancer de façon narquoise.

— Tu as un problème Mimi chéri ?

— Tu as vraiment besoin de m'appeler comme ça ? Non, je n'ai pas de problème, pourquoi cette question ?

— Je ne sais pas… Sans doute parce que tu me regardes comme si l'envie de m'assassiner te submergeais. Je te dérange peut être ? Tu voulais faire quelque chose de précis ?

Les yeux de Minos jetèrent des éclairs. Il se redressa pour s'assoir bien droit et prononça le plus calmement possible afin de dissimuler son anxiété.

— Nullement. Tu te fais des idées. Seulement le programme que tu as mis ne m'intéresse pas, je vais monter dans la chambre.

— On peut changer s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

En se levant, Minos répondit.

— Ne te dérange pas, je vais au lit. A toute à l'heure.

Sa mauvaise foi ne connaissait aucune limite. Il monta cependant agacé, se réfugier dans sa chambre, ordinateur portable sous le bras.

Aussitôt, il engagea la conversation avec son confident par écrit pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« _Minos : bonsoir petite rose, que fais-tu ?_

 _Albafica : j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. Je discutais avec un ami. Tu vas bien ?_

 _Minos : quel ami ? Je le connais ?_

 _Albafica : non, c'est Manigoldo un bon ami à moi._

 _Minos : tu veux dire dans ton cercle de proche ? C'est ton mec ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !_ »

Dans le ton employé, on discernait parfaitement une colère contenue. Albafica ne souhaitait pas se prendre la tête, ni vexer Minos. Il tenta une approche toute en douceur.

« _Albafica : je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Je le connais depuis des années, nous ne sommes que de bons copains c'est tout. Dois-je te rappeler que celui qui est en couple ici c'est toi ?_

 _Minos : inutile de me le rappeler, je sais merci ! D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas pu me connecter. Il devait partir mais sa séance de lecture a été annulée._

 _Albafica : et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui en ce moment ?_

 _Minos : parce que je suis avec toi ! Tu le fais exprès ? Tu veux toi aussi m'énerver. Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot aujourd'hui ?_

 _Albafica : ne te fâche pas. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Enfin…_

 _Minos : quoi ? Albafica. Je suis en train de cacher à mon fiancé que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre juste pour être avec toi et tu me casses les noix !_ »

Cet élan d'animosité conjugué à la réalité fracassante, ébranla notre artiste. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux : Minos ne serait jamais à lui puisqu'il était fiancé. Ce lapsus révélateur en disait long. Instantanément il ferma son ordinateur, les larmes aux yeux. Toute cette histoire était allée bien trop loin, voilà qu'il s'attachait à cet homme caractériel. Ce ne fût pas tant le ton de Minos qui lui causa de la peine mais la phrase lâchée à l'arrachée.

Que représentait-il à ses yeux ? Une passade, un divertissement, un ami virtuel ?

Souffrir pour un homme inaccessible n'était pas dans ses prérogatives. En fait, trop tard, Albafica était accro à Minos. De réaliser qu'un autre homme le gardait dans son cœur lui provoqua un chagrin immense. Le seul être qu'il désirait, se manifestait engagé auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Inutile espérer un miracle. Si encore Minos habitait près de chez lui, dans le même pays ou un limitrophe. Mais non.

* * *

Perdu devant sa page blanche, l'argenté ne comprit pas tout à la situation. Rêvait-il ou Albafica venait-il de lui raccrocher au nez sans plus de sommation ?

Le portable valdingua sur le lit pour être remplacé par le cellulaire sauveur de l'humanité.

« _Minos : qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais la tête ?_ »

Le têtu ne répondit pas, s'en suivit un déferlement de SMS dans le but de le faire flancher. Ce stratagème fonctionna puisqu'il confirma qu'il reprenait la conversation sur Skype une fois ses larmes séchées.

« _Minos : je n'ai pas compris ta réaction, peux-tu m'expliquer ?_

 _Albafica : tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé ? Je ne suis pas ton chien, si tu as des soucis avec ton mec, règle les mais loin de moi !_

 _Minos : je ne vois pas le rapport. Je ne t'implique pas dans mes histoires que je sache. Je me suis emporté, je le reconnais._

 _Albafica : et ?_

 _Minos : je m'excuse de t'avoir rabroué, tu n'y es pour rien. Seulement j'ai cru que j'allais te louper ce soir._

 _Albafica : ça devient difficile pour moi cette histoire._

 _Minos : comment ça ?_

 _Albafica : tu as déjà un petit ami, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le mauvais rôle. Je ne suis pas comme ça, ça ne rime à rien de continuer de se parler comme on le fait. De toute façon tu habites à 3 000 kilomètres de chez moi. Ca serait mieux de mettre un terme à tout ça…_ »

Moment de flottement.

Le norvégien resta immobile, terrassé par cette nouvelle soudaine. Certes, son emportement fût exagéré, mais delà à couper court à tout il y avait une marge. Soudain, il comprit entre les lignes de quoi parlait son soupirant… En réalité, il devait espérer bien plus de son côté. Ce soir, Albafica dévoilait à demi-mot son intérêt pour lui.

« _Minos : je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène, crois-moi. Si, on pourra se voir, un jour._

 _Albafica : oui un jour… Génial… Je vais te laisser, cette conversation me fatigue._

 _Minos : non attends ! Je vais t'appeler._

 _Albafica : non, pas la peine. En plus tu es avec ton fiancé._

 _Minos : arrête de reprendre ce mot s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. Je vais sortir prétexter un mal de crâne, je t'appelle._

 _Albafica : tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une tempête de neige. Tu ne vas pas sortir en robe de chambre quand même ?_

 _Minos : si. Attends-moi, je t'appelle dans un quart d'heure au plus tard_. »

Dehors, en tenue de nuit, Minos se gelait en appelant Albafica, tremblant de froid et d'appréhension. En fait il était sorti par la porte de derrière, planqué dans le jardin, aucune chance que Rune ne le surprenne.

Albafica décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

— _Oui ?_

— Ca va mieux ? Je te sens bizarre ce soir. Oui, je sais c'est en partie ma faute, désolé.

— _Pour être franc, ça ne va pas non… Je ne supporte plus cette situation, c'est allé beaucoup trop loin._

— Comment ça ?

— _Au début c'était amusant de se chercher, seulement…_

Le grec ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, laissant des blancs entre chaque phrase. Il s'efforçait de rester fort sans montrer les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Car son souhait n'était pas de perdre Minos. Le choix demeurait un luxe qu'il ne possédait pas.

— _Trop de gens sont impliqués dans ce jeu. Je ne sais pas si pour toi s'en est un mais moi non. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir plus tard, mieux vaut arrêter tant qu'il est encore temps._

— Arrête Albafica ! vociféra l'argenté qui se reprit immédiatement.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de sa cuisine le rassura sur le fait que Rune n'entendit rien.

— J'ai parfaitement conscience que toute cette histoire est compliquée. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à qui que se soit. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le tolérerais pas.

— _Tu y as pensé à moi ? Je suis quoi dans l'affaire ? Un passe-temps à la morosité de ta vie de couple ?_

— Pas du tout ! Tu comptes à mes yeux. Après c'est difficile parce que nous n'avons pas la possibilité de nous voir en vrai mais sache que j'en ai envie. Vraiment.

— _Tu… As envie de venir me voir ?_

— Oui. Et j'ai envie de toi aussi. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, toucher ta peau, sentir le contact de tes lèvres. Ce n'est pas un jeu et je peux t'assurer que j'en crève tous les jours que Dieu fait. Crois-moi.

Cette révélation crue, acheva Albafica. Tant de sincérité le désarma. L'incorrigible Minos se mettait à nu ce soir, divulguant ses sentiments.

— _Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles sinon je vais espérer encore plus._

— Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je te promets de venir.

— _Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu as ta vie en Norvège avec ton compagnon ! Tu vas en faire quoi de lui ? Le quitter ? Je ne pense pas. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta relation pour une passade._

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Albafica, ne me supprime pas de ta vie.

— _Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre pour rien, en plus ça nous apporte quoi ?_

— Toi je ne sais pas mais moi tout. Tu m'apportes tout ce que je n'ai pas ici avec mon ami. Je vais devoir raccrocher, promets-moi de m'appeler demain.

— _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

— Je te harcèlerais, dit Minos d'une voix plus taquine.

Cette boutade fit rire le bleuté, atténuant un peu sa peine.

— _Je me doute, oui. Je subirais alors…_

— Albafica… Je t'embrasse, à demain. Ne sois pas triste, même si je ne suis pas présent à tes côtés, mon cœur t'appartient.

Cette dernière phrase choc, remua le peintre au plus profond de ses tripes. Il ne put rien répliquer à cette déclaration. Il se mordit les lèvres, embarrassé mais heureux. Heureux car l'homme qui obnubilait ses pensées venait de le couvrir de mots doux, sincères. Probablement qu'un jour, ils se rencontreront, un jour prochain il aura l'occasion de sentir la chaleur de son confident l'embraser totalement. Cette effervescence, ils la savoureront en vrai.

~~Oo0oO~~

Pour l'heure Albafica ne savourait rien du tout si ce n'était l'amertume de la solitude. Pour se changer les idées, il visitait ses amis réels plus souvent, multipliait les sorties et se consacrait à la peinture.

Ses bonnes résolutions de mettre de la distance avec son flirt virtuel n'aboutissaient à rien, car il continuait de penser à lui tous les sacro-saints jours de la semaine, week-ends compris. La fatalité se manifestait impitoyable : le seul homme qui le faisait vibrer résidait loin de lui. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de le rencontrer une seule fois.

Une fois pour vérifier si ses sentiments se calquaient à la réalité.

Une fois pour voir Minos de visu.

Une fois pour décider si oui ou non il continuait ou stoppait cette relation impossible.

Même dans l'éloignement de leurs échanges, Minos demeurait le seul être important dans sa vie. Il ne parla pas de cette relation sulfureuse à Dégel, vu qu'il ne désirait plus entendre parler de _GriffonNorge_ , sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas notre héros. En y réfléchissant de plus près, le français se faisait rare également. Moins présent sur le forum dédié à l'art et sur la messagerie privée. Albafica le contacta afin de prendre des nouvelles.

— Allo Dégel, je ne te dérange pas ?

— _Non bien sûr que non. Comment vas-tu Alba ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu au bout du fil, pardonne-moi._

— Pour quelle raison ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

— _C'est-à-dire que je suis assez occupé ces temps-ci mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Justement je comptais te téléphoner ce vendredi soir._

— Ah ! Tu m'intrigues !

— _Oui, en attendant de connaître la date exacte de mes congés de cet été je vais venir séjourner quelques jours en Grèce. Nous pourrons nous rencontrer en vrai !_

— Mais c'est génial ! C'est vrai ? Depuis le temps qu'on en parle, je suis vraiment heureux, j'ai hâte ! Tu viendrais quand ?

— _Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai réussi à me libérer quatre jours pour les fêtes de Noël._

— C'est super ça ! Je suis impatient du coup. Tu vas loger où ? Viens chez moi si tu veux.

— _C'est très aimable à toi je te remercie, seulement j'ai déjà un hébergement._

— Ah oui, étonnant ! Tu connais quelqu'un sur place ?

Dégel émit un petit silence, histoire de se reprendre quelque secondes.

— _Pour tout te dire… C'est délicat, tu sais que je n'aime pas m'étendre sur ma vie privée…_

— Oh non, ne te force pas ! le rassura Albafica.

— _Il n'y a rien de grave, rassure-toi. Bon, à toi je peux bien le dire j'ai confiance. En fait j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je vais en Grèce pour le voir, voilà. Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule._

— Pas du tout !

— _Mes amis ici pensent que ça l'est. Je ne connais presque rien sur lui… Ce n'est pas totalement exact, nous communiquons depuis des mois pour être honnête. Comme je suis méfiant de nature, je n'ai pas voulu le voir de suite, pourtant il était prêt à me rejoindre en France pour un week-end. J'ai refusé… Mais je me décide enfin, et donc nous, nous pourrons nous rencontrer aussi. Je tiens absolument à te voir mon cher ami._

— Oh Dégel, c'est très beau comme histoire je trouve. Je t'approuve à cent pour cent, parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques. Et, tu as des sentiments envers cet homme ?

— _Je ne sais pas…_

— Excuse-moi, ma question était trop intime.

— _Non, non. Seulement je ne préfère pas trop analyser ce que je ressens pour lui. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir et plus je le fais, plus je me perds. Pour te répondre, je pense que oui j'éprouve quelque chose._

— La distance n'est pas un frein pour toi, vous, je veux dire ? Tu vas faire comment si effectivement tu t'aperçois que tu l'aimes ?

Un second blanc combla la conversation. Dégel se trouvait gêné par cette question puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

— _Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai seulement la certitude qu'il faut que j'aille le voir, rattraper mon erreur lorsque j'ai décliné son invitation. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie à force de trop peser le pour et le contre. Pour une fois j'ai le besoin d'aller de l'avant, de foncer._

— Tu m'as l'air déterminé, je t'admire quelque part. Dis-moi, cet homme, il a l'air de t'avoir ouvert les yeux.

— _Oui, et c'est une personne formidable, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser s'échapper. C'est rare de s'accorder parfaitement avec quelqu'un de nos jours. Donc voilà, je t'ai tout dit… Tu n'essaies pas de me sermonner ?_

— Bien sûr que non enfin ! Qui suis-je pour le faire ? Tout ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur. En plus j'aurais l'avantage de te voir, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu me le présenteras cet homme mystérieux qui te fait découvrir le monde autrement ?

— _Bien entendu Alba. C'est vrai que grâce à lui je vois les choses autrement, je me laisse plus aller à l'imprévu. Ce qui est une nouveauté extraordinaire. Je tâcherais d'être plus présent pour toi dorénavant._

— Je n'en doute pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi. Sache que je suis là au besoin.

 _—_ _Merci, tu es adorable. Je vais te laisser, je te recontacte dans la semaine, prends son de toi et à bientôt._

— Bonne chance avec ton ami, pas de soucis à plus tard.

Rassuré par ces confidences, Albafica envisagea son avenir plus sereinement. Sans le savoir, Dégel vivait approximativement la même chose à l'autre bout du continent. Ce qui apparemment, ne l'empêchait pas de profiter pleinement de son aventure. Pourquoi pas lui ?

(suite...)


	8. Sauve(garde)-moi

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Nous arrivons au terme de cette fanfic incongrue parce que non prévue. L'OS a bien grossi à ma plus grande surprise.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi le long de sa publication, merci pour vos reviews ^^ merci pour celles laissées sur la fic de _Shiro_ (qui est une vieille chiante râleuse mais pas pire que moi :p).

Comme d'habitude j'ai aimé écrire sur mon OTP chéri ( _cœur gros comme ça_ !). Il y en aura d'autres – à Noël pour commencer.

RaR :

 _Guest_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Pour te répondre : oui c'est bien Kardia le nouveau petit ami de Dégel. Je suis ravie que tu ai apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que la fin te plaira également, bises.

 _Abella_ : merci pour ta review et ta fidélité sur cette fic ^^ Tu m'as tué de rire ! Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir ta mort, hein. Je suis ravie si je t'ai induis en erreur, et aussi oui, Minos avoue ses sentiments. Pour le bel Albafica je pense qu'il en serait tout à fait capable par peur de le perdre. Même s'il est sadique pour moi il reste franc, cash. N'hésitant pas à se dévoiler comme ça. Je suis désolée mais la fin arrive maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Il y a plein d'autres histoires entre eux : ) Ce n'est jamais fini. Bises.

God leser,

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Sauve(garde)-moi**

.

Dans les contrées lointaines des glaciers intemporels, l'atmosphère se refroidissait entre Minos et Rune. L'attitude étrange du premier attira la suspicion du deuxième. Maintenant la surveillance était de mise pour notre fauteur. De prime abord, Rune ne fit pas de cas de l'écart qui se creusait dans son couple. Puis, des petits détails lui mirent la puce à l'oreille…

Il savait que Minos passait son temps sur le net à chercher querelle et étaler sa science à tout va, histoire d'avoir le dessus sur les autres. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Son changement d'humeur : sans prévenir il passait de la gaieté à l'impatience voire l'irritation sans raison. Il s'isolait beaucoup plus dans leur chambre ou à l'opposé de lui avec son ordinateur. Il verrouillait systématiquement son téléphone, même si Rune ne fouillait jamais dedans. Et puis il partait bien trop souvent dehors sous prétexte de s'aérer les neurones. Trop de faits s'accumulaient pour rester dans l'ignorance. Rune en conclut que Minos entretenait sûrement une liaison dans son dos ! Perspicace comme pas deux, il rapprocha sa garde et ne lâchait plus son compagnon. Au moindre geste, il l'épiait. Ce qui mettait notre infidèle sur la défensive. Il devait faire attention dorénavant à chaque parole prononcée, à chaque message envoyé et surtout, à bien penser à effacer les traces de ses délits.

Les tensions avec Albafica se calmaient peu à peu, puis parfois revenaient sur le tapis. Pas facile de conjuguer relation à distance avec vie de couple mouvementée. Maintenant que l'argenté réussit le tour de force d'apaiser les craintes de son soupirant, voilà que Rune lui tombait dessus l'entravant dans ses libertés. S'il ne pouvait plus contacter sa rose, il la perdrait pour de bon. Car le peintre novice stipulait souvent sa désapprobation d'entretenir de tels liens.

En conclusion : Minos perdait pieds et devenait fou.

Fou de désir pour Albafica, fou de jalousie de l'imaginer convoité par d'autres et fou de rancœur envers son concubin actuel.

* * *

Rune sortait le linge de la machine à laver pour aller l'étendre dans la buanderie. Quand il entra, il surprit Minos chuchoter au téléphone. Sitôt vu, le petit coquin sursauta, il faillit échapper son cellulaire. In extremis, il le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jeans en prenant une voix doucereuse.

— Tu veux de l'aide _mitt hjerte_ ?

Panière de linge contre lui, Rune examina attentivement son amant. Il attendait n'osant faire un seul geste. Sa proposition ne semblait pas très catholique pour être honnête.

— Cela ne te ressemble pas, d'habitude tu me laisses toutes les corvées.

— Tu abuses… Je fais la vaisselle de temps en temps et je cuisine pour te soulager.

— Hmpf…

— Donne-moi ça, dit Minos en attrapant les bords de la corbeille. Je vais le faire, vas te reposer.

Rune s'écarta brusquement et ajouta.

— Non, ça va aller, merci. Par contre, si tu pouvais t'en aller de là que je puisse étendre le linge ça m'arrangerait. Si tu veux m'aider, va faire les courses à la supérette.

— Bien sûr, tout de suite.

Avec un œil suspicieux, Rune regarda partir son amour sans demander son reste. En triant les vêtements, une envie subite de vérifier ses interrogations s'immisça en lui.

Et s'il fouillait dans les poches de Minos ?

Il prit à pleine main un pantalon, l'examina longtemps. Non, il n'était pas comme ça, aussi petit, aussi mesquin. Tant qu'à avoir des doutes, autant qu'il le prenne sur le vif. Il reposa le jeans en s'injuriant tout seul. Il tombait bien bas si l'idée d'un tel acte prenait le pas sur sa raison. Rune s'emprisonna le front avec sa main, complètement anéanti. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur cette porte d'entrée, cristallisation de ses peurs. Si Minos ne revenait jamais ?

— Avec qui me trompes-tu ? se demanda à haute voix le jeune homme.

En Grèce, pays méditerranéen par excellence, Albafica profitait du soleil en se faisant bronzer sur la plage. Manigoldo l'accompagnait, faisant le fanfaron à ses côtés. Il revint tout trempé de sa baignade et se secoua exprès pour mouiller son ami. Ils prirent beaucoup de photos, notamment des selfies d'eux. Comme son flirt était temporairement injoignable – par la faute de son petit-ami – notre horticulteur dîna avec son copain et termina en boîte de nuit.

Le lendemain, il changea son avatar par un selfie de lui et de Mani en train de manger une glace ensemble. Oubliant son ordinateur, notre héros sortit faire un tour. En revenant, sa messagerie débordait d'alertes. Minos l'inondait carrément de questions et d'émoticônes peu sympathiques. Sans prendre la peine de tous les lire, Albafica s'installa devant son écran pour stopper l'hémorragie littéraire.

« _Albafica : hey ! Tu n'es pas bien ? Tu peux te calmer s'il te plait, je rentre à l'instant et je découvre tes messages, bonjour l'accueil._

 _Minos : enfin te voilà ! Où étais-tu passé ? Et c'est qui ce gugusse là sur ta photo de profil ?_

 _Albafica : non mais je rêve ! C'est uniquement pour ça que tu m'incendies ? Tu es malade, fais-toi soigner._ »

Le pauvre Minos était resté bloqué durant deux jours loin de son soupirant, surveillé par Rune. Le seul moment où il pouvait se connecter pour parler à Albafica, le voilà qui gâchait tout. Ils se disputaient comme des chiffonniers. Supposer son petit peintre en proie à de turpides pervers tel ce bellâtre sur la plage, le rendait paranoïaque à l'extrême – et très lourd aussi. Loin de ses yeux, il ne pouvait contrôler les faits et gestes du grec. L'assurance de l'argenté volait en éclat.

« _Minos : je peux t'appeler maintenant ?_

 _Albafica : non ! è_é_

 _Minos : pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi, j'en profite tant que je suis seul._

 _Albafica : parlons-en oui ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire : de t'attendre quand monsieur a cinq minutes de libre pour m'appeler ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas d'être relégué second. C'est de pire en pire._

 _Minos : ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'être fliqué aussi durement ! Je préfèrerais passer plus de temps avec toi._

 _Albafica : ça ne me suffit plus, tu le sais._

 _Minos : ah non ! On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion._

 _Albafica : trouve une solution._

 _Minos : mais c'est qui ce type sur la photo ?_

 _Albafica : tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver._

 _Minos : je le savais ! C'est ton copain en fait. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre !_

 _Albafica : pas du tout. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est lui Manigoldo mon ami. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer qui que se soit. Ne détourne pas la conversation en ta faveur, je sais à quoi tu joues._

 _Minos : j'ai l'impression que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ton « ami »…_

 _Albafica : d'une, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, de deux j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête en ce moment parce qu'un certain GriffonNorge me ballade de plus en plus._ »

Ce que redoutait tant Minos arrivait… Une énième confrontation musclée avec Albafica agrémentée de reproches bien salés. Pour la défense du bleuté, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir les nerfs à cause de cette situation. Elle stagnait sans une évolution possible. A moins de tout quitter pour retrouver sa rose empoisonnée, le norvégien n'avait pas de solution miracle. Et malheureusement, il comprenait le ras-le-bol de son prétendant. Attendre indéfiniment une personne qui ne venait pas était loin d'être amusant.

« _Albafica : si tu tenais autant à moi que tu le dis, tu te débrouillerais déjà pour passer plus de temps avec moi et deuxièmement tu viendrais me voir en Grèce._

 _Minos : c'est facile aussi de me balancer tes critiques à la figure mais toi aussi tu peux prendre l'avion. Tu n'es pas manchot à ce que je sache !_

 _Albafica : merveilleuse idée ! Je logerais chez toi avec ton fiancé, nous ferons un ménage à trois ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me voir, tiens. Tu as d'autres idées aussi débiles ou c'était la seule ?_ »

De rage, le norvégien frappa son poing sur la table en verre, ce qui agrandit l'éclat du précédent choc.

« _Minos : tu me !_

 _Albafica : je te quoi ? Continue…_

 _Minos : je fais tout ce que je peux, tu n'es jamais satisfait._

 _Albafica : Dégel a rencontré quelqu'un grâce à internet, pour lui au moins ça marche. Pas comme nous. Son petit ami a tout fait pour venir le voir, au contraire de toi… Je constate que tu me mènes en bateau._

 _Minos : et bien si tu en as marre va rejoindre ton gugusse torse nu ! Trouve-toi un autre mec alors je m'en fiche !_

 _Albafica : à tes ordres, très cher !_ »

Comme d'habitude, ce dernier clôtura la conversation brusquement. Une fois de plus, Minos rongeait son frein esseulé et énervé. Si Albafica s'y mettait, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?

Ils se firent la tête toute la soirée, psychotant chacun de leur côté sur la possible perte de l'être chéri.

Heureusement, la brouille fût de courte durée, avant d'aller se coucher ils s'envoyèrent des textos plus tendres.

« _Minos : je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas te perdre et que tu rencontres un autre homme. Je suis égoïste mais j'aimerais te garder pour moi seul. Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu me manques. Je ferais mon maximum pour rendre notre amour possible._ »

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, le bleuté ne sût quoi répondre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils entretenaient cette liaison tumultueuse, Minos exprimaient ses sentiments en employant le mot magique : « amour ».

La querelle fût instantanément oubliée. Sourire béat, le grec attrapait des suées. Il était tout chose devant cette belle déclaration tout en sobriété. A son tour il mit tout de lui dans son texto.

« _Albafica : je ne peux t'en vouloir longtemps, tu le sais en plus. Je n'ai pas l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, toi seul me suffit. Même si parfois ça dérape, mon cœur t'appartient. J'aimerais vivre notre amour au grand jour._ »

« _Minos : si tu savais comme je me languis de te prendre dans mes bras, sentir le parfum de tes cheveux. La première chose que je ferais en te rencontrant, sera de t'embrasser._

 _Jeg elsker deg(1)._ »

A la lecture de cet aveu, la respiration du peintre se bloqua. Comme ça. Ses poumons ne lui répondaient plus. Il la retenait malgré lui. L'envie irrépressible de lui rendre la pareille émergea de suite. Il fallait s'ouvrir, là à cet instant. Entre deux chamailleries, même si le moment n'était pas propice au romantisme. Qu'importait, les mots en bokmål dansaient devant ses yeux ébahis. A son tour, il osa tout divulguer.

« _Albafica : ne me dis pas des choses pareilles, je vais te prendre au mot. Je serais là pour t'accueillir dans mes bras. Je ne te laisserais plus repartir si tu viens en Grèce. Tu sais mieux réchauffer mon cœur que le soleil même._

 _σ 'αγαπώ_ _(2)._ »

Réconciliés, les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent apaisés de savoir leur amour saint et sauf.

~~Oo0oO~~

Les choses suivaient leur rythme, les deux ex internautes se fréquentaient virtuellement depuis près de six mois. En comptant les débuts, s'ajoutait à cela six de plus.

Un an. Un an de quiproquos, d'escarmouche, d'indignation, de révélation, de remise en question, de surprise, d'attente, d'envie, de désir, de frustration. Une année entière à vivre au gré des passions et des haines.

Les deux hommes n'en pouvaient plus, cette histoire les consumait. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Une autre personne n'y tenait plus également… Rune. Ses doutes amplifiaient sans jamais pouvoir les démentir. Son compagnon était très rusé, surtout pour camoufler ses méfaits.

Puisqu'il ne le surprenait pas sur le vif, le petit ami trahi décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Un jour comme tant d'autres, il se trouvait à la cuisine et Minos dans leur chambre à pianoter encore dieu sait quoi. Guidé par une soif de vérité, il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Au moment d'attraper la poignée il se stoppa, écouta si son compagnon discutait au téléphone mais rien. Absolument rien comme d'habitude. Dans quelques secondes son couple allait peut être voler en éclat. Une fois cette porte franchie, nul retour en arrière possible.

Ses tempes le martelaient, une prémonition, un mal de tête terrible, qu'importait, Rune s'apprêtait à confronter Minos. Et ce pour la dernière fois probablement. Car il n'était pas sot et encore moins dupe.

Assez tergiversé, Rune entra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre conjugale.

Minos avait l'air concentré sur une page web quelconque. Sans prêter la moindre attention à son concubin, il dit.

— Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

— Effectivement.

— Vas-y, dis…

— Peux-tu lâcher deux secondes ton satané ordinateur quand je te parle ?

— Oui, oui… répondit mollement Minos en agitant sa main devant lui pour congédier son amant.

— C'est important.

— Ce que je fais aussi l'est, excuse-moi.

— Comme toujours…

— C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?

Rune s'avança jusque devant son compagnon, les bras croisés, le regard intrépide. Ne pas reculer, savoir. Et entendre plus que tout.

— As-tu oui ou non quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Silence. Gêne. Confusion.

Minos eut une demi-seconde d'arrêt, suffisant pour avouer son pécher. Malgré ses doigts qui courraient sur le clavier, sa mèche couvrant ses yeux, ce fût ce petit silence contrit qui en dit long.

— Réponds-moi ! scanda Rune, hors de lui.

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu as deviné. Comment, ça reste un mystère mais tu sais.

L'homme assis sur le lit daigna enfin relever la tête en direction de son vis-à-vis. Dans son regard, pas de provocation seulement une profonde désolation.

— Tu es perspicace Rune, depuis toujours. C'est une des raisons qui m'a fait t'aimer. Oui, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

— Enfoiré ! cria le second. Où vit-il ? Tu l'as rencontré de quelle manière ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu me trompes ?

La respiration saccadée de Rune exprimait sa panique, son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds.

Minos eût la décence de rester sobre.

— Non, je ne t'ai pas trompé techniquement parlant. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, il ne vit pas ici mais à des milliers de kilomètres de là. C'est plus qu'une passade, je crois que je l'aime. Pour te répondre, je l'ai rencontré sur le site que je fréquente.

Les yeux fermés, Rune tentait de reprendre son souffle sans s'effondrer de chagrin. Ainsi, il visa juste.

Qu'il aurait aimé se tromper, par tous les saints du monde entier !

Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'ouvrir sa bouche ?

— Tu vas faire quoi ? reprit-il la voix éraillée par les sanglots. Le retrouver ? Coucher avec lui et revenir ?

— Je ne sais pas, franchement. Je n'ai jamais cherché à flirter ni encore moins séduire qui que se soit.

— C'est… Sur un site de rencontre que tu es allé, c'est ça ?

— Absolument pas, sur celui que je fréquente depuis le début, sur l'art en général.

Un rire forcé s'échappa des lèvres fines de Rune.

— J'aurais dû me méfier, tu y passais bien trop de temps sur ce site. Tout ce temps tu m'as dupé. Je te laissais de la place, croyant que tu étouffais et au lieu de régler nos problèmes de couple, toi tu t'es empressé d'aller te vautrer dans d'autres bras ! Et tu m'en aurais parlé quand au juste, le jour où tu serais parti le rejoindre ?

Minos se leva, tenta de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il reçut une bousculade à la place.

— Je te l'aurais avoué, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Pardon Rune, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Notre histoire est révolue depuis longtemps, nous vivons ensemble par habitude parce que c'est confortable. Reconnais toi-même que tu ne te portes pas plus mal en mon absence…

Rune tourna le dos à son amant, ce face à face devenait insupportable.

— Tu allèges ta conscience en te persuadant de ça. Désolé de te contredire mais s'il y a bien une personne qui ne se porte pas plus mal de l'absence de l'autre c'est toi. Tout serait tellement plus simple pour toi si j'abondais dans ton sens.

— Je t'ai aimé, tu peux en être sûr.

Avant de partir, le concubin bafoué ajouta.

— Quel réconfort alors ! Ca m'aidera sûrement.

~~Oo0oO~~

Les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour Albafica. Sa vie sentimentale se résumait aux échanges qu'il entretenait avec Minos. Un ordinateur n'apportait pas de réconfort, ni de chaleur et encore moins de passion. Même si notre héros n'était pas trop porté sur la chose, tout homme qu'il était, son besoin de s'unir à quelqu'un se faisait ressentir. Surtout celui d'être aimé et chéri. La tendresse restait primordiale pour lui. Fatalement, sa relation ne le satisfaisait pas, comment se pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? En toute honnêteté, qui à l'heure actuelle se contentait d'amour et d'eau fraiche ?

La joie d'avoir Minos dans sa vie se ternissait par des moments de doute et de frustration. Cela devenait quasiment impossible à gérer. Ses émotions s'alternaient entre résignation, désappointement et euphorie. Autant dire que les montagnes russes ne l'amusaient plus. Notre jeune peintre en herbe s'interrogeait sur la suite de cette histoire abracadabrante.

* * *

Albafica sortit de chez lui sans trop de conviction. Shion et Manigoldo l'attendaient pour un apéritif dînatoire, simplement étant un peu mal dans sa peau, il n'avait pas l'envie de voir du monde. Mais l'organisateur de la soirée insista lourdement sans lui laisser le choix. Le long du chemin, le jeune homme essayait de s'encourager moralement, ses amis n'avaient pas à subir sa morosité. Arrivé à bon port, il poussa le portail du jardin. Les deux compères discutaient gaiement autour d'un verre. Shion allait et venait entre son intérieur et la terrasse. Manigoldo leva le bras et fit de grands gestes à la vue du bleuté.

En se levant de sa chaise il hurla pour le voisinage.

— Hey Alba ! Tu es en retard j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse ! Tu as loupé un grand moment tout à l'heure.

Tout en s'avançant, le jeune homme s'allégeait un peu devant la spontanéité de son acolyte.

— Je n'ai pas d'excuse, désolé. Que c'est-il passé de si drôle ?

L'homme aux cheveux courts commença son récit lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Shion. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard dur et posa les coupelles d'amuse-bouches qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

— Rien, laisse tomber. Sinon toi ça va ? Tu as une petite mine.

— Oui, tes cernes ne sont pas bien chouettes, renchérit Manigoldo.

— Je suis fatigué en ce moment, rien de grave.

Il s'assit en piquant une olive.

— Merci Mani pour tes compliments.

— Au plaisir, rajouta ce dernier avec un clin d'œil ravageur.

La soirée se déroula le plus normalement du monde, la bonne humeur était toujours de mise entre eux. Albafica adorait retrouver ses amis, il s'avoua que ce ne fût pas une mauvaise idée que de se forcer un peu. Au moins pendant ce temps il ne ruminait pas ses soucis.

La conversation se dirigea tout naturellement sur les amours des uns et des autres. Seul Shion était casé, seulement pour l'instant son amant ne vivait pas avec lui, parti à l'autre bout de la planète pour un reportage.

— Doko ne te manque pas de trop ? s'enquit le bleuté.

— Ah si alors ! Ca fait plus de deux mois qu'il est parti, le temps me semble long…

— Ca ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.

— Au moins il te laisse tranquille, renchérit Manigoldo désinvolte en tout état de cause. Vous vous disputez rarement, quand il rentre hop là ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oui Mani, on voit toujours ce que tu veux dire, attaqua Albafica.

Cette petite vanne fit rire toute la bande.

— Et toi alors, tu en es où de tes amours ? Ca fait un bout de temps que tu ne nous a présenté personne… s'aventura Shion à tâtons.

Il savait pertinemment que le bel horticulteur n'aimait pas parler de lui, encore moins de sa vie privée.

— Tu nous le caches ? s'immisça le troisième homme.

Albafica gardait la face, parler de sa relation actuelle s'apparentait un peu à une honte vu la tournure des évènements. Et puis quoi en dire ? A part le néant complet.

Tout en déglutissant difficilement, il réussit à prendre un air détaché.

— Oh moi, la routine. Je n'ai personne en ce moment.

— Le problème mon petit, c'est que tu n'as jamais personne et que tu es trop difficile, renvoya l'homme extraverti.

Un froncement de sourcil accompagné d'une moue contrariée dévoila qu'Albafica n'appréciait guère ce genre d'allusion.

— Je ne sors pas avec le premier venu, tu le sais bien.

Shion intervint à son tour pour les temporiser.

— Si tu as quelqu'un, présente-le nous alors ! Je m'inquiète c'est tout, je veux ton bonheur et Mani aussi, hein ! fit-il en donnant un cou de coude dans les côtes de son voisin.

— Oh mais bien sûr ! Je te taquine Alba ! Seulement, tu ne laisses pas beaucoup de chance à tes conquêtes de s'installer dans ta vie, reconnais-le.

— Tu m'avais parlé d'un de tes collègues qui te tournait autour, s'en est où ? demanda l'hôte des lieux.

Après un soupir venu du plus profond de ses entrailles, il consentit à répondre.

— Il ne m'intéresse pas, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

— Mais c'est quoi ton genre ? insista Manigoldo.

Le genre chevelu inaccessible, pensa Albafica en secret.

En participant à cette soirée son but était de se changer les idées, or là ses amis lui rappelaient au bon souvenir de son histoire brinquebalante et surtout inexistante. Où qu'il aille, le sujet de « Minos » ressurgissait de nul part.

Un peu déboussolé, Albafica se leva pour aller s'isoler deux minutes aux toilettes. Shion le rejoignit à la cuisine pendant qu'il se lavait les mains.

— Tu sais, c'est pour ton bien qu'on dit ça. On a été trop loin, je m'en excuse, je vois que tu es contrarié. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher, seulement tu me causes du souci. Parfois tu a l'air si distant, si mélancolique. Quelque chose ne va pas et tu ne veux pas nous en parler.

Le bleuté se retourna, s'agrippa au bord de l'évier et dit avec un sourire sincère.

— Merci pour cette sollicitude. Rassure-toi, vous ne m'avez pas vexé. Ce n'est pas toujours évident dans ma vie, quelques fois je doute…

Shion posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Tu es si secret… Cependant je le respecte. Si une chose te tracasse tu peux m'en parler sans approfondir le sujet.

Albafica baissa la tête. Parler lui ferait du bien, juste un tout petit peu. Juste une bribe de ses malheurs.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus, enfin de te raconter vraiment l'histoire. Mais je vis une histoire à rebondissements, je ne sais pas où ça me mène. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir entre lui et moi. C'est pour cette raison que je suis préoccupé.

— Je vois… Si toute cette affaire te rend triste c'est que ce n'est pas une histoire à vivre. Arrête tout avant de souffrir. L'amour doit rendre heureux, non morose.

— Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile de supprimer quelqu'un de ta vie quand tu y tiens.

— Cet homme à l'air de compter à tes yeux à ce que je vois. Si tu éprouves des sentiments envers lui c'est qu'il doit avoir de belles qualités. Vu ce que tu me dis, votre histoire ne se déroule pas comme tu le voudrais, parfois il faut savoir faire ce qui est juste pour soi-même.

Albafica fût tiré de ses réflexions internes par l'arrivée tonitruante de Manigoldo qui s'ennuyait tout seul dehors.

— Oh ! Shion tu fabriques quoi ? J'attends les glaces moi. Vous vous faites des messes basses ma parole ! Et bien entendu je ne suis jamais averti. C'est toujours la même chose, on m'oublie, vraiment l'amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Afin de faire taire le beau parleur, Shion mit dans ses mains le bac à glace complètement gelé.

— Tiens, au lieu de ronchonner, sers-nous, ça te changera !

Une fois rentré dans son appartement, Albafica repensa aux paroles de son confident. Sans se livrer, Shion lui apporta un début de solution. Solution à laquelle il avait déjà songé plus d'une fois, mais de se l'entendre dire par une tierce personne prenait tout son sens. Logique imparable de la raison sur les sentiments.

Se lamenter des décennies n'allait certainement pas l'aider à bâtir sa vie. Le jeune homme méritait mieux bon sang de bonsoir ! Marre d'espérer dans le vide.

~~Oo0oO~~

Après s'être désespéré sur sa non-relation avec Minos, Albafica se reprit en main. En fait, le pauvre se perdait entre toutes ces contradictions. Son hésitation à mettre un terme à cette relation sans espoir naissait de la passion qui prenait racine dans ses reins. Les beaux discours ainsi que les attentions de l'argenté le renversaient, ni plus ni moins.

Combien d'hommes aussi fascinants croisèrent son chemin ?

Trop peu à son goût. Le charisme de son aspirant virtuel lui plaisait énormément. Avec lui, c'était une lutte chaque jour pour placer le dernier mot et prendre le pas sur l'autre. Minos le poussait à se surpasser, chose ridicule mais bien réelle. Sa propension à la critique facile apportait une hargne au jeune novice. Grâce à son franc parlé, Albafica progressa.

Ses réflexions le brouillaient encore plus. Non, il ne se résolvait pas à couper les ponts avec l'homme de ses rêves pourtant la solution s'imposait à lui comme une évidence flagrante.

Les mois passeront sans changement radical, son penchant pour l'argenté ne fera que de grandir et sa souffrance par la même occasion.

Albafica n'était pas de nature inquiète, cet état fébrile ne lui renvoyait pas une bonne représentation de sa personne.

Minos le rendait dingue. Il fallait que cela cesse, même s'il allait être malheureux durant plusieurs semaines, autant souffrir un bon coup et essayer de passer à autre chose. Tirer une croix restait la meilleure des choses à faire. Pour se donner du courage, le bleuté se confortait dans les paroles de Shion à savoir passer à une autre histoire, de ne pas vivre sur une image arrêtée.

Ce fût le cœur retourné qu'Albafica envoya un message à Minos.

« _Dis-moi quand je pourrais t'appeler, c'est urgent._ »

Une heure ou deux après, la réponse vint. Minos le prévint par texto qu'il l'appellerait dès que la maison sera vide. Pendant cette interminable attente, le grec faillit plus d'une fois flancher. Si son ami tardait à lui téléphoner, dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de ses belles résolutions.

Albafica faisait les cents pas dans son salon à effilocher le tapis. Soudain la sonnerie de son cellulaire retentit, il sursauta une micro seconde en se mordant le doigt. Voilà, le moment crucial arrivait, celui où notre héros allait mettre un terme à une idylle merveilleuse pour la simple est bonne raison qu'elle se manifestait impossible. Cet homme n'était pas fait pour lui : trop différent, trop lointain, trop en couple surtout. Pour une fois que le bleuté rencontrait « la bonne personne », il devait tirer un trait sur son éventuel bonheur. Chienne de vie.

Il empoigna l'appareil avec conviction afin de garder ce courage avant qu'il ne s'envole. Ne pas hésiter et rester déterminé.

— _Allo Alba ? Désolé, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, tu m'as manqué._

— Salut Minos.

— _C'est quoi cette urgence ? Tu m'inquiètes._

— Rien de grave, en fait j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Et il faut le faire maintenant.

— _Hein ? Pardon mais je ne comprends absolument rien. Peux-tu être plus clair ? Il n'y a rien de grave pourtant tu me laisses un message d'alerte, est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai eu peur ?_

— Eh bien j'en suis navré mais c'est un peu aussi la vérité… Cela ne peut attendre.

Le ton employé par Albafica se voulait expressément hautain, en ce moment il essayait de casser l'harmonie de leur entente pour ériger des barrières de distance. Cela serait plus facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

— _Bon. Je remarque que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse._

— Tu le sais parfaitement, inutile d'épiloguer. Je veux simplement te dire que tout est fini entre nous, avant même d'avoir commencé. J'en ai marre de cette situation, je suis dans une position délicate. Il vaut mieux ne plus s'appeler et effacer nos numéros respectifs.

Le souffle bruyant de Minos démontrait la vague d'exaspération qui déferlait dans tout son être. Une étincelle et le jeune homme flambait instantanément, autrement dit : un rien mettait le feu au poudre. D'entendre son ami intime remettre pour la millième fois le même sujet de discorde sur le tapis le rendait nerveux. Il tenta de se contrôler.

— _Allons bon, ça faisait longtemps… Je me disais aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de complainte._

— Oh mais ce n'est pas une complainte, c'est sérieux. Je ne te fais aucun reproche, je constate seulement que nous avons été trop loin et que cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps.

— _Et… Vas-y, exprime le fond de ta pensée_ , lâcha l'argenté d'un timbre aride.

— Je mérite mieux c'est tout.

— _Je vois. Merci pour le médiocre que tu sous-entends, pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier nos discussions si je ne me trompe pas !_

Cette fois ci Minos semblait au bout de son self-control.

— Je me suis mal exprimé, en fait j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi et non à des milliers de kilomètres.

— _Ce n'est pas toi qui me répétais à longueur de temps que tu préférais une relation basée sur le mental plutôt que le physique ? Tu te contredis, faut savoir._

— C'est facile pour toi de m'accuser d'être superficiel ! Tu vis avec ton ami, toi tu les as les marques d'affection et de tendresse ! Il me reste quoi moi ? Je ne peux même pas rencontrer d'autres personnes, il faut que je me libère. Crois-moi c'est à contre cœur… Je n'avancerais pas sinon.

L'émotion dans la voix d'Albafica, terrassa notre enquiquineur mondial. La tension montait d'un cran, à son tour il s'emporta mais sur un plan défensif.

— _J'ai que dalle oui ! Je ne touche plus Rune depuis des siècles ! En plus nous allons rompre, il sait tout, je lui ai dit pour nous. Et c'est maintenant que tu m'envoies promener ? Après que j'ai fait voler mon couple en éclat. Tu imagines quoi ? Que je baigne dans le bonheur ? Et bien pas du tout. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça._

En l'espace d'un bref instant, le bleuté crut déceler une once de fragilité chez son soupirant. La sincérité suintait à travers le combiné, Minos était désemparé, à la limite de la rupture nerveuse.

Le peintre se reprit, s'adoucit, incrédule.

— Tu quoi ? Tu as révélé mon existence à ton copain ? Ce n'est pas une feinte ?

— _Non, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis honnête envers et contre tout. Je m'en moque des marques de tendresse de la part des autres, seules les tiennes m'importent. Ne me laisse pas comme ça._

— Minos…

Albafica exultait sa reconnaissance face à un tel aveu, ne sachant comment le prendre ni réagir. Il avait tellement envie d'enlacer son confident à cet instant, le serrer à en perdre le souffle. Encore plus que tout à l'heure, le désir de se réunir se fit sentir.

— _Je ne te promets rien, je n'ai jamais été en Grèce mais…_

— Mais ? Continue.

— _Je viendrais, plus rien ne me retient ici. Je ne dis pas que je quitterais tout, mon travail, mes amis, mon appartement. Ca ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts, seulement cette fois-ci je vais te rejoindre. Bientôt._

— Tu es sérieux ?

— _Tu verras, les mots n'ont pas d'impact mais les gestes oui._

~~Oo0oO~~

Dans sa voiture, Albafica stressait à mort. Carrément. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se garer dans le parking souterrain, il encombra le passage pendant dix bonnes minutes, le temps d'effectuer sa manœuvre.

Une fois sorti de sa voiture, il remonta les couloirs de béton afin de regagner l'aéroport d'Athènes. Portable à la main, il vérifiait toutes les deux minutes l'horaire affiché. Pendant qu'il arpentait les dalles du hall principal, sa nervosité s'accentua.

Les panneaux indiquant les vols étaient bien visibles au dessus du sol mais non, notre héros ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer quoi que se soit, trop absorbé dans son agitation. En ce moment, son cerveau ne raisonnait plus de façon logique, tout s'embrouillait et tournicotait dans ses neurones surexcités.

Il s'assit sur un siège puis se releva pour faire les cents pas, alla se chercher un Expresso bien corsé pour se rassoir. Son regard se portait sur la fourmilière que représentait les personnes entrantes et sortantes.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas comme les autres jours. Tout allait changer. Il soupirait d'impatience en vérifiant pour la centième fois l'heure, jambe martelant le sol. L'attente se fit extrêmement longue, le vol avait du retard, forcément. Albafica en était à son quatrième café lorsqu'il revint des toilettes. Une annonce lui apprit que l'avion en provenance d'Oslo débarquait incessamment sous peu.

Oslo. Norvège. Minos.

Debout au milieu des usagers, le jeune homme à l'allure androgyne bloqua ni plus ni moins. Dans quelques minutes, il allait découvrir pour de vrai, en direct live son petit ami virtuel.

« Walla ! », comme dirait les jeunes.

Une envie irrépressible de faire demi-tour lui vrilla les méninges.

Abandonner, fuir, partir ou rester. Telle était la question existentielle de sa vie. Les mains moites, Albafica attendait le cœur battant de voir débarquer son _GriffonNorge_ , la peste du net. Sa peste à lui. Plus d'une fois par seconde, il eût l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Après ces mois de dialogues virtuels, la réalité allait le rattraper.

S'il était déçu ? Pire, si Minos le serait.

Comment réagir en sa présence ? Une relation via le net ne s'appréhendait pas comme une normale. Devait-il le saluer poliment, l'étreindre, quoi ?

Tant de questions affluaient en lui.

* * *

L'hôtesse annonça la fin du vol avec les consignes d'usage. Minos enleva les écouteurs de son MP3, rangea ses magasines de droit et plongea son regard dans le ciel pur de Grèce. Ce pays inconnu renfermait le plus beau des trésors : son _Crimson Cascade_ , l'insolent artiste. Un sourire mutin embellit son visage, le fil conducteur de sa relation avec Albafica défilait dans sa mémoire. Le chemin parcouru fût chaotique, jonché d'incompréhension, de rapport de force pour se transformer en attirance démesurée. Dorénavant il était impossible pour Minos de ne pas penser à cet homme ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Le coup d'éclat de Rune apporta une prise de conscience. Grâce à leur mise au point, Minos était libre. Mieux, il agit sans réfléchir poussé par la peur de perdre la personne qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Après avoir entretenu une relation fictive, il était temps de la concrétiser, de vivre dans le réel. Voir si les affinités se révéleraient intenses ou fades. L'avion s'arrêta au sol, la sortie des passagers pouvait s'effectuer.

Notre homme du nord se plia aux formalités concernant le débarquement. Il attendait ses bagages près du tapis roulant dans un état beaucoup plus confus que d'habitude. Sa belle assurance semblait se cacher derrière l'anxiété.

Pourquoi avait-il posé des congés en plein milieu de l'année pour venir se perdre dans un pays trop ensoleillé à son goût ?

Monsieur doute s'invitait dans son esprit…

Et si Albafica possédait un caractère de cochon et qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas ?

Il faisait des allées et venues toujours en attendant ses bagages, absorbé dans ses réflexions. Un employé l'interpella pour lui dire de les prendre, elles passaient juste devant son nez. Après un remerciement, Minos commença sa traversée du hall quand il s'arrêta net. Un sentiment d'étouffement le prit de partout, surtout au niveau de sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer correctement. Cet état venait de son stress et non de la chaleur caniculaire de Grèce. Il entendait les pulsations de son cœur battre à tout rompre.

 _Faen_! Le norvégien n'était pas émotif. Saperlotte ! Albafica le mettait en vrac sans être présent.

Minos se décida finalement à bouger mais son allure ralentissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la partie des visiteurs. Son regard se portait droit devant lui, nul doute qu'il reconnaitrait sa rose au premier coup d'œil. Justement, qu'allait-il en penser en le voyant en chair et en os ? Comment était-il ?

Le moment crucial approchait, pourtant il continuait d'avancer à pas d'escargot comme pour retarder la rencontre. Son souhait n'était pas de fuir mais de gagner du temps pour tenter de retrouver un peu de calme et de raison.

L'envie fébrile de le voir enfin s'opposait au premier. Ses pas s'accélérèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille. Maintenant il était temps, assez jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Minos avançait d'un pas plus décidé en slalomant entre les gens.

* * *

Debout, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, Albafica scrutait les alentours afin de ne pas louper l'arrivée de son ami. Une enveloppe oppressante étreignait son corps entier. Des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale pour se répandre dans ses jambes. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber.

Il désirait voir Minos en vrai mais aussi pas. Notre peintre se positionnait assez difficilement entre tous ces sentiments contradictoires.

Puis, une silhouette haute s'avançât au loin, dépassant les autres personnes. Une étole immaculée rayonnait parmi tous ces gens. Quelqu'un avançait droit sur lui. C'était lui. _GriffonNorge_ alias Minos. Le cœur d'Albafica se pinça, instinctivement il serra ses doigts sur son haut. Sa gorge se serra. Plus aucune chance de reculer. Ce moment paraissait long, figeant l'attente encore plus cruellement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour haleter un peu puisque l'air ne passait plus.

Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage.

Au bout du hall, Minos aperçut son promis. Son rythme cardiaque se stoppa, pour reprendre de plus belle. Qu'il était beau, magnifique comme dans son imagination. Les photos ne mentaient pas, ou plutôt si. Elles ne transmettaient pas la magnificence de son _Crimson Cascade_. Cette fois-ci, l'argenté pressa le pas ardemment afin d'aller à sa rencontre, plus rien ne le séparerait de lui.

Minos anéantit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son ami.

Albafica rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'élu de son cœur se positionner face à lui.

Ils se rencontraient enfin.

Yeux dans les yeux, personne ne dit un mot. Ceux-ci ne sortaient pas, emprisonnés dans les cordes vocales anesthésiées des jeunes gens. De toute manière, ils n'avaient aucune importance tant les regards en disaient long, criaient leurs vérités.

Albafica détailla subrepticement le physique de son vis-à-vis. Son allure digne l'impressionnait quelque peu, ses yeux anthracites ne semblaient pas aussi durs que sur les photos, flottait à la surface un je-ne-sais quoi d'émouvant. Le bleuté s'écorcha au cœur du granite, accroché dans la roche.

Ils allaient parler en même temps lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent net. La ronde des usagers tournait autour d'eux, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils semblaient seuls au monde, le leur, le vrai, non l'intangible.

— Tu es encore plus radieux que sur les photos, dit Minos.

— Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda Albafica en même temps.

Silence légendaire des débuts difficiles.

Les deux hommes se turent instantanément.

Soutenir le regard plein de convoitise et d'admiration de Minos n'était pas chose évidente, Albafica sentait le besoin de détourner la tête pourtant il ne le fit pas, trop accaparé par ce visage d'ange. Son ami du bout du monde ne possédait pas l'apparence de sa personnalité. La finesse de ses traits tranchait avec la dureté de son caractère.

Ce dernier fit le premier geste, témoin de leur amour clandestin. Il leva sa grande main près du visage d'Albafica, la posa délicatement sur sa joue. Le peintre amateur la prit dans la sienne et se cala contre la paume qui l'effleurait.

Premier contact tactile. Il se mordit les lèvres, Minos aussi. Tant de choses passèrent entre les deux épidermes. Un courant électrique, une décharge foudroyante, une explosion atomique.

— Tu es enfin là, se risqua Albafica ému comme jamais.

— Bien sûr, une promesse est une promesse.

Cet accent scandinave résonnait comme une mélodie irréelle à ses oreilles.

— Je ne sais par quoi commencer, c'est si étrange.

Minos rapprocha la nuque de son prétendant vers son visage tout en murmurant suavement.

— Chose promise, chose due…

— De quoi ?

En posant cette question, Albafica savait pertinemment de quoi il en résultait. Son ami, son amant allait l'embrasser, enfin. Il allait connaître le goût de Minos, sentir sa chaleur, toucher sa peau. Sa respiration devint erratique juste le temps que l'argenté ne pose ses lèvres tièdes contre les siennes.

Albafica garda ses perles kyanites ouvertes, tandis que Minos cacha ses cendres de lune derrière ses paupières closes.

Inutile de décrire l'état de nervosité des deux hommes, leurs corps parlaient pour eux. Le baiser chaste devint plus goûteux au fil de l'envie croissante. Dans l'aéroport bondé de monde, au milieu de la foule, Minos enlaça sa rose dans des ses bras, la rapprochant de son torse dans un mouvement brutal. Ses bras prirent possession de la taille fine, ses mains s'agrippèrent à son maillot. _Crimson_ était à lui. Dans le même temps, Albafica osa aventurer ses doigts dans la crinière de soie de son amant, entremêlant ses mèches et les dénouant. Il se plaqua au corps puissant de l'homme de ses rêves. Ses bras entourèrent la nuque du nordique avec toute la frustration de l'absence passée. Les souffles se confondaient, les gestes traduisaient l'envie pressante. Albafica releva la tête et laissa l'espace nécessaire à Minos pour qu'il puisse le prendre. Le prendre dans un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel. Le posséder dans un baiser d'amoureux, car c'était ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, les bouches glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, à perdre pieds. Chacun se cramponnant à l'autre moitié de lui. Ils s'unissaient dans un élan de passion en oubliant tout, absolument tout.

Les mains d'Albafica tiraient à présent sur les mèches liliales désespérément tandis que Minos parcourait le dos de son amant de façon frénétique. Le bonheur de la découverte prenait le pas sur l'appréhension, dors et déjà les jeunes hommes se voyaient liés par un sentiment très fort. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'autre partir. Ou peut être que le besoin primaire de se toucher devenait plus puissant que tout. A regret, ils se détachèrent en se regardant une fois de plus droit dans les yeux.

Minos plissa ses yeux, porta sa main vers le visage du bleuté pour replacer une mèche folle.

— Nous n'allons peut être pas rester là, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu me fais visiter la ville ?

Albafica rit un peu gêné mais heureux, en n'enlevant pas ses mains des hanches de son _GriffonNorge_.

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour y passer la journée. Oui, si tu veux. Ma voiture est garée dans le parking souterrain.

Ils descendirent les marches de l'aéroport enlacés, comme s'ils étaient déjà en couple depuis des années. La complicité se reportait autant dans le domaine virtuel que réel.

Arrêté devant la voiture, Albafica sentait sur lui le regard persistant de Minos. Au moment où il se retourna, ce dernier le plaqua contre la portière du véhicule, tête penchée au dessus de lui.

— Je te l'avais promis non, que la première fois que nous nous rencontrerions je t'embrasserais… Je suis un homme de parole. J'espère que tu ne douteras plus de mes sentiments envers toi.

Albafica releva la tête, un air mutin accroché sur son visage.

— J'aime les hommes de parole. Et si tu me redonnais un avant goût, je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure.

A son tour, Minos sourit devant la demande de son amant. Il lui tint le menton, puis doucement, tout doucement abaissa sa tête pour être au même niveau que le grec.

— Tu es long à la détente Crimson… Il faut toujours que je t'explique les choses deux fois… Soit.

Tous les mots de la Terre ne pourraient pas décrire ce que nos deux héros ressentirent à cette rencontre qui resterait définitivement inattendue et magique.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notes :

(1) et (2) je t'aime.

o

Vive les joies d'internet :)


End file.
